With You
by Collide
Summary: Who knew you could find your freedom while at a 24 hour convenience store? And not only can you find your freedom, you can also find the love of your life. . .
1. Enter the Hero

*Hey everyone! This is my newest fic, I hope you all like it. If you haven't noticed, the last two fics I have written have dealt with some pretty heavy issues such as rape and self mutilation. This fic deals slightly with domestic violence. It isn't centered around it, however. It will be S&S but I promise you things will progress slowly, so be patient. I've already written this fic completely, so what's written will remain written! Enjoy!*  
  
With You  
  
The apartment was buzzing with activity on that rainy October night. A fight was ensuing; or rather the wrath of one was being pushed on another. In the windows passersby could see two shadows moving from one lighted rectangle to another. One was tall with broad shoulders while the other was much smaller in frame, probably a woman.  
  
Shouting could be faintly heard from within the apartment, coarse words and screaming retorts becoming known to the world outside. The smaller shadow paced from one side of the apartment to the other, her small form moving quickly as she paced. Behind the first shadow stalked the second shadow, throwing his hands up into the air as he shouted. Rain poured down as the people continued on their way without a second thought about the fighting couple in the house.  
  
Inside the apartment, things were different. Tattered furniture set along the white walls, stuffing poking out of a couple of small cigarette burns. There was nothing decorative on the walls, just ecru paint. The carpet was worn and dirty, stains dotting it every so often like spots on a cheetah.  
  
There was trash on the end table, mostly empty beer cans discarded after their welcome was worn out. The kitchen table was missing a leg, a pile of telephone books piled up as a replacement. In general the apartment looked like it hadn't been renovated in quite some time, and was in need of some serious repairs.  
  
Of course, the apartment wasn't the only thing in bad shape. A young woman around the age of twenty one was walking fast through the apartment as a bigger man with brown curly hair and piercing brown eyes walked after her with an angry glare. The woman looked behind her to see if he was following; when she saw he was, she ran a hand through her short honey hair and waited for the pain.  
  
"Stop running away and get the fuck over here!" the young man growled, catching the woman's arm and pulling her roughly to him. She shrieked as he drew her close, his nose just an inch from her own. Emerald eyes watched knowingly as his fist drew back, then swung at her face.  
  
It was over in a second. The impact sent her reeling out of his grip and against the wall. She felt herself sliding down, her legs giving out on her. She put her arms up in defense as she saw him reach down for her again, but he grabbed a chunk of her hair and hauled her screaming to her feet.  
  
"I told you not to do it, but you just had to didn't you?" he sneered, slapping the woman's face hard with his hand. Tears began to form in her eyes, but the woman would not let them fall. She stared up at the taller person she shared the apartment with, her eyes filled with pain and fear.  
  
"Jacob I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by another slap to the face and a rough shake.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Sakura! I fucking told you not to talk to that son of a bitch, and you went ahead and did it! Don't you know you're making me do this to you?!" Jacob interrupted, slapping Sakura again in the face. Sakura's eyes were cast at the floor; he had triumphed over her once again. Knowing this, Jacob released his grip on her hair and shoved her to the floor once again.  
  
"I wish you would just learn. I don't like doing this to you, but I can't just have you gallivanting around with guys like a common whore. Don't you see I love you, and I'm looking out for your best interest? Do you want people to call you a slut?" Jacob added as he slid into his recliner and laid back.  
  
"No . . . " Sakura muttered, touching her bruised cheek with her finger tips gently. Jacob turned on the television and began surfing through the channels. He reached over to the end table for a beer, and when he noticed there were no full cans left, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Sakura, get me a beer outta the fridge." Jacob commanded. Sakura meekly rose to her feet and opened the refrigerator to find practically nothing, including beer.  
  
"We don't have anymore." Sakura said quietly, waiting for a response. She heard the squeak of Jacob's chair as he got out of it and shuddered as footsteps moved her way.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get some at the store today? For the love, Sakura you can't even do that right!" Jacob shouted. Sakura cringed and focused on the tiling on the floor of the kitchen. Frustrated, Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out some ones, throwing them at Sakura's feet.  
  
"Get out there and get some damn beer. Geeze . . . you'd think that you would remember one simple thing I ask for. It's not like I ask for the fucking world!" Jacob muttered, returning to his chair without laying a hand on Sakura.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Sakura gathered the money into her small hands and made her way past the trash to the door, where she grabbed her coat. She wrapped the garment around her, sighing with frustration as she noticed it no longer fit her body. Pulling it as close to her as she could, Sakura opened the door and started down the stairs toward the outdoors.  
  
The cold wind hit her like a wave as she stepped out of the apartment building and onto the lonely streets of Tomoeda. It was about twenty blocks to the grocery store, and Sakura didn't have a car to drive there. Without change for the bus, she would have to simply walk the entire distance and back. Her thoughts went to her life as she traveled down the dimly lit sidewalk.  
  
'How could I have let things get this way?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
Life hadn't always been so dark for Sakura. She had graduated high school three years prior as an honor student, and was planning on attending college that fall. Her friends all traveled to other cities for classes, leaving Sakura in Tomoeda alone to start her new chapter of life.  
  
It was during this time she met Jacob. Freshman orientation had united them, and for awhile they dated casually. Her father liked him right off the bat, and after a year even Touya had taken a liking to the tall curly haired blonde who was an aspiring architect.  
  
When Fujitaka took a job in the U.S., Sakura couldn't see herself being apart from Jacob, and opted to move in with him instead. Touya and Fujitaka both moved to California, and tried to keep in touch as often as possible. The phone calls started to dwindle after six months, however, and soon Sakura was hearing from them only once or twice every couple of months.  
  
It was actually the night before their second anniversary that Sakura started feeling Jacob's wrath. She had mistakenly dropped some hot noodles on the newly tiled floor, leaving a burn mark from the hot pan in front of the oven. Furious beyond anything, Jacob slapped Sakura in the face as he bellowed about spending money on replacing the burned tiles. After that night Jacob seemed to be a time bomb, exploding for the most simple reasons at times.  
  
Now just a month after their third anniversary, Sakura found herself trapped, unable to escape Jacob's ever watchful glare. If she talked to any other male, Jacob would flip out and beat her for flirting with them. Any small mistake Sakura made was just cause for her to be slapped around; if she tried to fight back, Jacob would simply overpower her and beat her senseless.  
  
Sometimes Sakura would imagine a gallant young man would hear her pleas for freedom and whisk her away to a place where she wouldn't have to hurt any longer. But those days never came, as much as she wished for them.  
  
'If you came for me, I'd go with you.' Sakura thought miserably as the cold wind blasted her in the face once again. She walked through the automatic doors of the convenience store, immediately feeling heat rush over her body.  
  
Sakura rubbed her hands together, trying to get the feeling back into them. She was freezing, and any chance she had to get some heat back into her body was a chance Sakura was willing to take. Walking quickly to the back of the store, Sakura picked a twelve pack of beer out of the cooler and started making her way back to the counter to pay.  
  
More thoughts about her life surrounded Sakura like a shroud, and as she rounded the corner she collided with something soft and started tripping to the ground. The beer crashed to the floor, cans spewing liquid all over the white tiles. Sakura stared down at the floor, noticing she hadn't fallen as well. She looked up and realized she was in the arms of a young man around her age.  
  
Amber met emerald as another realization sank in.  
  
"Syao-Syaoran?!"  
  
*Sorry it's short, but it's just a precursor to something I hope to continue. The plan is for me to update every Sunday, so keep an eye out! Review it, let me know how you like it so far, and I will update accordingly. Next chapter warning: you will not be happy. Sorry, but c'est la vie!* 


	2. Do I Know You?

*Well, it seems that this fic has gotten at least some attention, which is awesome! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, ya'll are great! Here's chapter two, hope you like it!*  
  
Reviewers: anjuliet, amber-eyez, Emily, Cherry Jade, alex, Kikakai, Kayne, & sweet-captor  
  
With You  
  
"Syao . . . Syaoran?!" Sakura gasped, looking into the very familiar face in front of her. Holding her with two strong arms, a tall man around Sakura age scowled down at her. His eyes seemed to soften at the mentioning of his name, and he helped Sakura regain her balance.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked, running a hand through his messy brown hair. He looked at the girl from head to toe, trying desperately to remember who she was.  
  
A pixie haircut crowned the girl's head, short pieces of dull honey colored tresses spiked out in many directions. Her face was bruised in a couple places, like she had recently gotten into a fight. The girl was wearing a coat she must have outgrown long ago. Syaoran watched as she pulled it around her as best she could.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" Sakura asked, trying to jog the boy's memory. How could he forget her? They had been so close three years ago.  
  
Syaoran looked carefully at the young woman in front of him, his fingers scratching his head as he thought. Her emerald eyes reminded him of a friend he hadn't heard from in years, but they were dull and very much unlike those his friend possessed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." Syaoran apologized. Sakura shook her head, looking away from Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't think you would. A lot's changed in three years, eh Syaoran?" Sakura murmured, her eyes moving back to meet Syaoran's.  
  
"Look, I don't know how I know you. I'm sorry." Syaoran answered, turning to walk away.  
  
"It's me, Syaoran. Sakura." Sakura blurted. She watched Syaoran whip around, his eyes wide with realization.  
  
"Sakura?! God, I didn't even recognize you!" Syaoran cried. Sakura forced a smile and nodded slowly.  
  
"I didn't doubt it. I don't look anything like I did when we last saw each other." Sakura added. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair once more and smiled warmly at the small woman standing before him. He was tempted to ask about her face, about why it was bruised.  
  
"Let me go get you another twelve pack. I didn't know you drank." Syaoran offered, walking with Sakura back to the liquor aisle as a stock boy watched them angrily, his mop in hand.  
  
"I don't drink. My boyfriend Jacob does." Sakura answered, picking another case of alcohol out of the cooler and starting back to the front. Syaoran took the case from Sakura's hand and looked down at her as they walked.  
  
"Is that why you have . . . those?" Syaoran asked, motioning to Sakura's face. Sakura immediately blushed a deep crimson and nodded slowly. Syaoran felt anger well up in the pit of his stomach, but pushed it down.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes he gets a little . . . physical." Sakura replied, setting the beer on the conveyor and waiting for the total. The clerk rang up Sakura's purchase, but before she could reach into her pocket for the money Jacob gave her, Syaoran whipped out a debit card and paid for the beer.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Sakura said, taking the bag into her arms and starting out of the store. Syaoran followed the woman out into the chilly night air. He watched as she started walking, and started jogging to catch up.  
  
"How far is it to your place? Can I give you a ride?" Syaoran asked, stopping Sakura in her tracks by standing in front of her. Sakura's eyes suddenly became quite worried as she shook her head no.  
  
"I can't have you do that. Jacob won't let me talk to any other men, let alone get a ride from them. He'd be furious." Sakura replied, pushing past Syaoran.  
  
"Would he hit you again?" Syaoran asked. His anger started to increase as he saw what Sakura had turned into. No longer was she the free spirited strong willed girl he once knew. Now she was meek, feeble at best. He couldn't stand it.  
  
"He would." Sakura said, breaking down into tears. Syaoran took her into his arms and hugged her close to him, but gasped and backed away when he felt a punch to his abdomen. Sakura blushed again and set the beer down on the sidewalk.  
  
"I take it you felt that too?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded, his eyes concentrating on Sakura once again. How could he have missed it?  
  
"Is that why your coat doesn't fit?" Syaoran questioned, motioning to Sakura's stomach. Sakura nodded, and more tears came falling down from her emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's why." Sakura answered. She smoothed her baggy sweatshirt over her stomach to reveal a small hump. Syaoran's eyes darkened; not only was he beating one of his closest childhood friends, he had gotten her pregnant too. Syaoran pulled Sakura back into another embrace, letting her cry quietly into his shoulder.  
  
"I thought . . . . I thought we were in love. But I don't love him, I'm just too scared to leave him!" Sakura whimpered. Syaoran pulled away from Sakura and took her hand, leading her to a small red car parked along the road.  
  
"Then I'll help you. Get in, we're going to your apartment and getting your things." Syaoran ordered, opening the door and letting Sakura get in. He handed the beer to the frightened young woman, then got into the driver's seat. Soon they were speeding toward the apartment Sakura called home.  
  
"I can't leave." Sakura whispered. Syaoran stopped at a red light and looked over at Sakura, who was looking wistfully out of the window.  
  
"Why not? I'll help you get away from that prick." Syaoran argued, stepping on the gas and accelerating to the next stop light.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go. Touya and my father live overseas." Sakura answered as she started wringing her hands nervously. Syaoran stepped on the gas again, and they were off.  
  
"You're going to move in with me then. I won't have you living like this, and I won't have you raising a child in a house with no love." Syaoran stated. Sakura pointed out her building, and Syaoran parked the car. They walked up the stairs together, the beer in Syaoran's hand. Sakura fumbled with her keys nervously, her hands shaking like leaves in the wind. She shot one more frightened look at Syaoran before opening the door.  
  
One look at the apartment, and Syaoran's anger level raised several notches. It was a wreck, and in the middle of it all sat a man with dirty brown hair. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but the man started talking first.  
  
"That was fast, Sakura. I didn't think I gave you money for the bus." Jacob stated. His eyes never left the television as he spoke to Sakura, who walked further into the apartment.  
  
"She didn't take the bus. I brought her here. Now get your booze and say goodbye." Syaoran growled. Jacob's eyes darted from the television to Syaoran, then to Sakura. Rising from his chair, Jacob approached Sakura and Syaoran, who were standing on the other side of the table.  
  
"Who in the hell is this, Sakura? Haven't I told you a hundred times about talking to other men? You're never going to fucking learn, are you!?" Jacob shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, who cringed. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, his eyes narrowed and angry.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran, and I'm taking Sakura out of this . . . this pit. Go get your things, Sakura." Syaoran spat, softening his voice when he spoke to Sakura. She started walking past Jacob to their bedroom when he grabbed her arm roughly, throwing her down to the ground. Sakura shrieked as Jacob advanced. She closed her eyes, knowing the worst was about to come. When it didn't she opened her eyes to see Syaoran holding Jacob by the throat against the wall.  
  
"Don't you lay one slimy finger on her. If I ever see you in sight of her, I'll kill you." Syaoran roared. Sakura rose to her feet and retreated to her room where she packed all of her clothes into a couple of bags. She dragged them out of the room, and Syaoran let go of Jacob to help her with them.  
  
"Sakura, don't you fucking walk out on me! You can't do it!" Jacob threatened, walking after the two young people as they made their way to the door.  
  
"I think she just did." Syaoran whispered as he got Sakura out of the apartment. Jacob raised his fist to strike Syaoran, but he dropped the bags and raised his own, his amber eyes defiant and filled to the brim with resentment. Jacob lowered his fist, and Syaoran picked the bags up again.  
  
"Take her then. She's just a worthless whore, you know. You can have her! Take her, and her bastard child!" Jacob sneered, slamming the door in Syaoran's face. Sakura was standing just behind Syaoran, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Don't you listen to him, Sakura. You're not worthless. He's worthless." Syaoran said, leading Sakura down the stairs and back into his car. The drive to Syaoran's apartment was quiet as Sakura looked out the window, her hand over her stomach.  
  
"It's going to be a tight squeeze, but I think we all can manage." Syaoran said quietly, dragging Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Her voice was already beginning to strengthen slightly, losing the quiet frailty.  
  
"I have a couple roommates. It's no matter, we'll be fine." Syaoran answered, pulling into an alley and parking behind a small house. He took Sakura's bags and led her up the walk to the front porch.  
  
"There's four apartments in this house. We're in the front on the second floor. I'll have keys for you in the morning." Syaoran stated, walking with Sakura up a flight of steps to a large brown door. He opened it and walked inside, Sakura following quietly.  
  
It was a decent sized apartment. The kitchen was small, with a round table in the corner and a small fish aquarium. She could see the living room, which was furnished with some furniture that looked to be handed down but still in good condition. On the couch sat two figures, a male and a female.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm home." Syaoran called. The two figures turned around, and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The female stood and walked into the kitchen, smiling politely at Sakura. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing amethyst eyes; behind her stood a taller young man with bluish hair and dark eyes. They smiled as Syaoran watched Sakura's reaction.  
  
"Tomoyo . . . Eriol . . . " Sakura breathed. The girl looked quizzically at Sakura, then the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, do we know you?"  
  
*That's the chapter for now, I hope you all liked it! Please send me out a review, and don't whine about Sakura being pregnant by that jerk Jacob, it isn't going to affect me at all! Thanks!* 


	3. First Night

*Hey everyone! Wow! I guess a lot of people are liking this fic! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, and don't forget to send me one for this chapter! Anyway, T&E are introduced into the story, and Sakura's first night at Syaoran's is a little bumpy. Well, I don't need to tell you. . . READ!*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, Kikakai, EcuaGirl, Cherry Jade, sweet-captor, & anjuliet  
  
With You  
  
"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol with a confused expression. Syaoran nodded, then walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Look closely." Syaoran directed. Both Tomoyo and Eriol leaned in, their eyes squinted. Tomoyo looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and immediately understood.  
  
"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" Tomoyo screeched, causing Eriol to cover his ears with his hands. He backed away to where Syaoran leaned casually against the wall, watching as Tomoyo and Sakura screamed in joy before hugging.  
  
"It's been so long! What's happened to you?!" Tomoyo cried as she hugged Sakura tightly. She backed off with a completely dumbfounded look, and Sakura tugged on her baggy shirt, revealing her belly. Eriol's mouth dropped open as Tomoyo screeched again.  
  
"You're pregnant!?" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura nodded nervously, casting a glance at Syaoran and Eriol as they stood against the wall. Eriol's expression was priceless; wide eyes and an open mouth made him look quite comical.  
  
"Just over six months." Sakura replied, her voice still small and weak. Tomoyo broke out into a huge grin and started clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to get to work tomorrow on little baby clothes! This is so exciting!" Tomoyo gushed, her eyes growing starry as design ideas floated through her mind.  
  
"Sakura's moving in for the time being, until she gets back on her feet." Syaoran declared, catching Tomoyo's attention. She grinned and took Sakura's hand, leading her into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll fix you some tea. You look like you could use it." Tomoyo offered. Sakura nodded, a smile creeping onto her pretty face as she followed Tomoyo into the other room. Eriol turned to Syaoran, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Syaoran, where'd you find her? She looks like she's been to hell and back!" Eriol whispered, trying to keep the conversation from floating into the room where Sakura sat.  
  
"I ran into her at the grocery. Her boyfriend is a total prick, Eriol. He was beating her. I had to take her out of there. She's our friend." Syaoran answered, glancing into the kitchen. He watched Sakura timidly sip her tea, her eyes closing as she happily listened to Tomoyo talk.  
  
"That jerk! It's a good thing you brought her here then, Syaoran. We'll take care of her." Eriol said, his eyes darkening at the mention of Jacob. Syaoran nodded and started for the kitchen, Eriol walking behind him.  
  
"Tomoyo was just telling me about university in Hong Kong. You three seem to have had some real fun." Sakura said, another smile gracing her face as Syaoran and Eriol entered the kitchen.  
  
"We did. Sakura, you look exhausted." Eriol replied. Sakura nodded and felt a yawn coming on, but pushed it back.  
  
"If you're tired, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Syaoran added. Sakura shook her head, but it was no use. Syaoran's mind was set, and there was no going back.  
  
"Come to think of it, I am really sleepy." Sakura said, letting the yawn emerge. Syaoran smiled and grabbed Sakura's bags, leading her down the hall to the last bedroom. He opened the door for Sakura, who walked in and looked around thoughtfully.  
  
The room was a deep hunter green, white trim lining the baseboards. The floor was wood, most of it covered by a dark green area rug. This was definitely Syaoran's bedroom. A dark mahogany bed was in the corner, taking up a good portion of the room. Sakura sat down on the bed as Syaoran pulled the white comforter back, revealing white linens.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran. I'm sorry to put you out." Sakura said as Syaoran started to leave.  
  
"It's nothing, Sakura. I'm glad you're here. Tomorrow we'll get your keys." Syaoran answered. Sakura walked to the door with Syaoran and looked out to see Tomoyo and Eriol slipping into the other bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
"They're together?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, and Sakura smiled.  
  
"I always knew they would be together eventually." Sakura mused. She yawned again, and Syaoran pushed her gently back into his room.  
  
"Goodnight. You need sleep." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura shook her head and smiled as Syaoran closed the door behind him. She started to change into her pajamas, dropping her clothes onto the floor. Sakura caught sight of her reflection in Syaoran's mirror and frowned.  
  
There she was, standing in her panties and bra, bruises contrasting sharply against her wishy-washy skin. Her stomach wasn't too large, but it was definitely showing her pregnancy. She touched her tummy with her hand, smiling as the child inside jumped and reacted.  
  
'Oh little one. . . I wish things could have been different for you. But this is how things are, your dad's an abusive man and you'll probably never know him. I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you.' Sakura thought, changing into a t-shirt and long grey pants. She climbed into Syaoran's bed and curled up as best she could, waiting for sleep to take her.  
  
Syaoran laid on the couch in the living room, his arms folded behind his head. Eyes open, he watched the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Syaoran's amber eyes concentrated on the shadows as they danced across the ceiling, their semi-rhythmic movement almost entrancing.  
  
Thoughts of the day occupied Syaoran's mind as he lay awake. He was still shocked to have seen Sakura the way he had seen her, and to be honest it scared him. How could someone as strong as her fall into something like that? She just didn't seem to be the same person he knew three years ago.  
  
'What happened to you, Sakura?' Syaoran thought to himself, shifting on the couch so he was on his side. He heard a door open, and soft footsteps walk out into the kitchen. Slowly getting up, Syaoran walked out to the kitchen to see Sakura getting a glass of water. He walked up behind her and softly put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed, dropping the glass and wrenching herself free of Syaoran's grasp. The glass shattered into a million pieces on the floor, and Sakura sank into the corner with Syaoran as he tried to calm her down. Tomoyo and Eriol came piling out of their bedroom at the sound, emerging to find Sakura in Syaoran's arms, her body shuddering with sobs.  
  
"What happened?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo joined Syaoran and Sakura on the floor. Syaoran shook his head and sighed, hugging Sakura gently.  
  
"I frightened her. I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran explained, apologizing to the scared young woman. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her emerald eyes bloodshot.  
  
"It's alright. Sometimes I used to go out into the kitchen at night and Jacob would be drunk . . . there was nothing I could do to fend him off." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with sympathy in her violet eyes.  
  
"Everything's ok. Go back to bed, you two." Syaoran said, helping Sakura to her feet and walking with Eriol and Tomoyo back to the bedrooms. Syaoran took Sakura back to his bed, helping her into bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran." Sakura whispered, her eyes heavy. Syaoran shook his head and pulled the covers over Sakura's body.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine." Syaoran said reassuringly. Sakura sighed and allowed her eyes to close once more. Syaoran stayed by her side until her breathing was slow and steady, then went back out to his bed on the couch.  
  
'This is going to be a very interesting couple of months.' Syaoran thought before falling asleep himself.  
  
*I think I'm done for now. I'm tired. Review this for me please, I will love you all FOREVER! ::Smiles:: Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day!* 


	4. Burning Down the House

*Hey everyone! I'm glad everyone's beginning to read this (or at least I think people are reading it, because they send reviews). I've gotten a couple talking about me finishing quickly and I kind of giggle because I know something they don't: there are twenty six chapters coming after this one! I told ya'll it was going to be a huge fic! I'm not picking on anyone, I just smiled. Anyway, on with my fic!*  
  
Reviewers: angel-wings-131, Marisa, sarah, amber-eyez, *~*NeCi*~*, Kura- chan, alex, Kikakai, Cherry Jade (Happy Belated Birthday!), anjuliet, & sweet-captor  
  
With You  
  
Light from the morning streamed in from a crack in the curtain, settling on Sakura's peaceful face as she slept. Shifting in an attempt to move out of the light, Sakura found it was no use and slowly sat up. Slipping out of Syaoran's bed, Sakura walked out into the living room where the world had not yet awoken.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol's door was still closed, indicating that they were still asleep inside. Sakura's emerald eyes moved from the door to the couch where Syaoran lay sprawled. The blanket covering him was half off, his leg poking out from under. Messier than usual chestnut hair crowned his head, accenting his dark eyelashes as he slept quietly.  
  
Syaoran looked so tranquil at the moment, Sakura almost lost herself watching him. It had been a long time since she could honestly say she wasn't frightened by the presence of a man. Syaoran, awake or sleeping, posed no threat to her; in fact he was quite the opposite. Sighing, Sakura made her way into the kitchen, where she searched the cupboards for ingredients.  
  
'What sounds good?' Sakura asked herself as she rummaged. She came across a box of pancake mix and smiled. This would do the trick.  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened and he sat up, sniffing the air as he did so. He could smell something, but in his sleepiness couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes snapped open wide as he realized that smoke was billowing out of his kitchen.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried as Sakura stumbled out of the kitchen, her hand over her mouth as she waved her free hand wildly.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screeched, her eyes wide with fear. Tomoyo and Eriol came barreling out of the bedroom, their hands over their mouths as well. Syaoran bounded into the kitchen and saw the stovetop was on fire, orange flames licking up to the vent.  
  
"Syaoran, get away from there!" Tomoyo called, but it was no use. Syaoran wasn't about to let his apartment burn down in front of his eyes. He grabbed a bowl from the sink and filled it with water, shielding his face from the heat.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed. Syaoran threw the water over the fire, quenching some of the flames. Eriol ran in with Syaoran, grabbing another bowl and throwing the water over the fire. Soon all that was left of the fire was a steaming stove top and blackened walls.  
  
"What in the world happened?" Eriol asked, opening a window and waving some of the smoke out into the air. Sakura looked guiltily at the floor, turning away from the other three. Syaoran approached Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder, but she recoiled and dodged him in terror.  
  
"No Jacob! I didn't mean it!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and shook her gently, forcing her to look him in the eye as Tomoyo and Eriol watched quietly.  
  
"I'm not Jacob." Syaoran whispered simply. Sakura stared for a moment, and then began to sob softly, burying her head in Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran brought Sakura close to him, cradling her like a small child.  
  
"I was just trying to make you all some breakfast, and when I turned my back for just a second, the stove just . . . caught fire." Sakura explained. Syaoran slowly nodded and leaned Sakura's face so he could see her.  
  
"I wish you would have woken me up. Sakura, the stove has only one unit that works properly. The other three have too much gas pressure, and they are a little unstable." Syaoran replied. Tomoyo nodded in agreement, drawing Sakura's attention.  
  
"It's true. When we first moved in three months ago, Eriol and I were cooking and nearly burned the place down then. It's okay, Sakura." Tomoyo added. Eriol put his arm around and nodded, a look of agreement on his sleepy face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll fix it, I swear." Sakura murmured. All three roommates started talking, telling Sakura it was okay, and that they would all go get new wallpaper for the wall.  
  
"First let's get you cleaned up though." Syaoran said, helping Sakura to her feet.  
  
"Did you inhale a lot of smoke?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran walked with Sakura. Both of them shook their heads and continued.  
  
"Here's a towel, and there's a lot of stuff in the shower, take your pick on what shampoo you want." Syaoran said, stopping at the door to the bathroom. Sakura looked down at the floor, then back at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry about the kitchen. My first day here, and I already try and burn it down." Sakura murmured. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I told you it's okay. Now go take a shower while I clean up the stove." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled weakly and retreated to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Syaoran walked back out to the kitchen where Eriol was putting a fan in the window and Tomoyo was mopping the water off the floor.  
  
"So I take it we're heading to Home Depot today, Syao?" Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran sighed and nodded, a smile creeping over his face as he started moving burned pots off the stove.  
  
In the shower, Sakura stood with her hand resting against the wall. The hot water pelted her weary body as she let the morning's dilemma roll off her like the water. After her shower, Sakura wrapped the towel around her body and walked into Syaoran's room. She was surprised to find Syaoran in there as well.  
  
"S-Sakura! I'm sorry . . . "Syaoran blushed as he grabbed some clothes and his towel and stumbled out of his room. Sakura smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well that was amusing." Sakura whispered to herself as she began to change.  
  
After four showers, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura were all ready to go. They piled into Eriol's blue Explorer and headed off down the road toward town.  
  
"So do you know what you're having yet?" Tomoyo asked during the car ride. Sakura shook her head and absently set her hand on her swollen stomach.  
  
"I've never been to a doctor. Jacob said it wasn't right, going and seeing a male doctor. Even when I told him we could find a woman, he said he'd have none of it." Sakura replied, looking out the window as she spoke.  
  
"Well that's not okay with me. You're going to a doctor tomorrow morning, and I will take you." Syaoran interjected. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled softly.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
"We're here, let's get started." Eriol said, swinging the Explorer into a parking place. Sakura walked with Syaoran as the four young people started into the Home Depot.  
  
"Sakura and I will go pick out new wallpaper if you and Tomoyo will find a new stove." Syaoran stated, earning a nod of approval from Eriol. The couple started off in one direction, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to go the other way.  
  
"So how did you end up with a guy like Jacob anyway, if you don't mind my asking." Syaoran asked. Sakura picked through some patterns and sighed heavily.  
  
"I met him at my freshman orientation. I thought he was a good guy until after I got pregnant. After that, something just . . . changed. He started being abusive, verbally and physically." Sakura explained, looking into Syaoran's amber eyes with sad emerald ones.  
  
"I see. Well, you don't have to worry about seeing him ever again, and if you do, you tell me and I'll-"Syaoran started. He was interrupted by a male voice from behind.  
  
"You'll what? Beat my ass? I'd like to see you try." Jacob sneered. Sakura whipped around, terror in her pretty face. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura protectively, earning a cruel laugh from Jacob.  
  
"That's exactly what I'll do you sorry piece of worthless garbage." Syaoran replied, his voice taking on a deadly seriousness.  
  
"Don't waste your time on that whore. Besides, you can't take me. I know it." Jacob retorted, snatching up a couple rolls of wallpaper before stalking out of the aisle. Syaoran watched him go, then turned around to Sakura, who had her hand to her mouth.  
  
"You're no whore. He's a loser for letting you go. He just didn't know how great you really are, and he's mad because he screwed up and lost you." Syaoran murmured, trying to make Sakura feel better.  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran. I'm not going to let him get to me anymore." Sakura replied, a determined look forming on her face. She ran a hand through her short hair and turned back to picking out a pattern.  
  
"Now that's the Sakura I know." Syaoran added, helping sort through the piles of paper.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked slowly through the stove section, looking for a stove that would fit in the small nook the old stove occupied.  
  
"This one looks like a good one. It's electric, so we won't have to worry about another fire." Eriol pointed out. Tomoyo laughed and agreed.  
  
"You know, I'm glad Sakura's here. It's nice to have another girl in the apartment." Tomoyo mused as they waited for an associate to bring their order to the front. Eriol nodded, sliding his arm around Tomoyo's waist.  
  
"I agree. You needed someone to confide in." Eriol replied. Tomoyo's eyes suddenly lit up and she motioned for Eriol to look at what she was seeing. Walking toward them was Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran's arms were full of wallpaper, and Sakura's face was a little brighter. Eriol looked down at Tomoyo, and could tell the wheels were already turning.  
  
"Tomoyo . . . I know what you're thinking, and don't you even think it!" Eriol scolded. He watched as Syaoran looked down at Sakura. Sakura returned Syaoran's gaze with a small smile.  
  
"But don't you think it would be perfect? You and me, Syaoran and Sakura. It'll be a perfect scenario!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol was about to reply, but Syaoran and Sakura walked up to them, wallpaper in hand.  
  
"We decided on yellow." Syaoran stated, showing Tomoyo and Eriol the sunshine colored paper.  
  
"I thought it would be cheerful." Sakura piped, a smile lighting her face.  
  
"I love yellow! It'll be perfect for our kitchen." Tomoyo replied. Sakura and Tomoyo started chattering about repainting the living room as Eriol and Syaoran stood by silently.  
  
"Tomoyo thinks you and Sakura should get together." Eriol whispered to Syaoran. He smiled with amusement as Syaoran blushed heavily and looked at him with a scowl.  
  
"I think it would be a little complicated to start something with Sakura. I mean let's analyze this. Sakura has just gotten out of a really bad relationship, and she's pregnant. I think I would just make things harder for her, especially if we don't work out." Syaoran answered. Eriol smirked.  
  
"Uh huh. Well you heard it here first, so don't be surprised if Tomoyo tries some hair brained scheme to get you two together." Eriol whispered. Their turn came up in the line, and Syaoran walked past Eriol and put the paper on the conveyor as Eriol grinned.  
  
'This is going to be good.' Eriol thought as he moved the new stove along with him.  
  
*And . . . the end for now. Tomoyo's got something up her sleeve, I'm sure you all know that. Is Jacob following Sakura, or was that a one time thing? And will Syaoran ever consider Sakura as something more than a friend? Read and review to find out. Thanks! ::does a rain dance:: Maybe this will work on reviewers too. . . ::looks up:: perhaps not.* 


	5. Misconception

*Ok, here's my newest chapter! Sorry for the delay today, but I was in a musical, and of course I didn't have time to update since I was onstage singing my heart out! Anyway, please read and enjoy but do not forget the review! It's only polite!*  
  
Reviewers: Laven Coresan, anjuliet, *~*NeCi*~*, Kikakai, angel-wings-131 , Cherry Jade , & sweet-captor  
  
With You  
  
Syaoran took a step back and admired his work, his arms crossed over his chest as an unconscious scowl rested on his face. Sweat collected in his chestnut hair, matting it against his forehead. Satisfied, Syaoran let out a soft sigh and walked toward the living room.  
  
It had been a massive battle, especially after Tomoyo and Eriol left for work. But even with the spilled paste and paper cuts, Syaoran and Sakura had managed to get the wallpaper up and looking good. Sakura had gotten tired quickly, retreating to the bedroom on Syaoran's order. Now Syaoran knelt beside his bed, looking at Sakura as she slept quietly on her side. Her hand was draped casually over her protruding stomach.  
  
For a moment, Syaoran wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her and fall asleep in the comfort of her arms, but he held himself back. It wasn't right for him to want her, she wasn't in a place where she'd be willing to accept him. Too many bad things had happened to her, and trying anything close to a relationship that went past being plutonic would hurt her heart even more. Especially if they didn't work out.  
  
'As much as I want to make you happy, I don't know if loving you would do the trick.' Syaoran thought to himself, rising from his position and getting into the shower. The noise of the water spraying from the shower head and the choking heat of the steam lifted Syaoran out of his thoughts, disposing of them in the back of his mind as he got out and toweled off.  
  
Taking one last shooting glance at Sakura, Syaoran crept out to the couch, falling asleep before his head hit his pillow.  
  
A callused hand roughly shoved a piece of cream paper up against the wall, cementing the two things into one. A smirk of cruelty crossed Jacob's face as he finished the wallpapering in the living room. That alone made the apartment much more inhabitable and inviting. He looked around at the apartment and sighed; this was going to take more work than he thought.  
  
"It wasn't smart to leave me, Sakura. I'm going to have you one way or another. You wait and see." Jacob whispered angrily as he wiped his blonde hair from his storm tossed eyes.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo unlocked the apartment door and walked inside, noticing Syaoran sprawled on the couch. Eriol sighed as Tomoyo smiled softly. Tomoyo looked up at her boyfriend, who put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Man I wanted to watch TV. With Syaoran on the couch, I can't do that without waking him." Eriol complained, his lips pouting cutely as he stared down at Tomoyo.  
  
"All the more reason to get Sakura and Syaoran together, love." Tomoyo whispered devilishly, flashing an eager look toward Syaoran as he slept.  
  
Tomoyo, I told you earlier today. He's not going to start something with Sakura. He doesn't feel that way about her." Eriol muttered. Tomoyo didn't argue, she just crossed her arms with a casual smile.  
  
"Not yet he doesn't." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol threw his hands up in defeat as Tomoyo giggled softly.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Eriol asked, mocking frustration. Tomoyo smiled seductively and grabbed Eriol's shirt, pulling him close to her face.  
  
"Well, I could think up a couple of things . . . "Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Could you think them up in your room so I don't have to have real images to go with the mental ones you just put into my head?" Syaoran muttered, his eyes opening to find Eriol and Tomoyo holding each other close. Tomoyo blushed a deep crimson and bolted back to the bedroom. Eriol smirked at Syaoran, who sleepily nodded before going back to sleep.  
  
'I wonder how much of that he actually heard.' Eriol worried as he walked into his bedroom where Tomoyo sat, a completely embarrassed look on her pretty face. Eriol moved some black hair from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes and smiled down at her.  
  
"It's ok. He'll forget about it by tomorrow." Eriol assured.  
  
"Do you think he heard me talking about him and Sakura getting together?" Tomoyo asked, trying to keep her voice low. Eriol shook his head, and Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nope. I think you're okay." Eriol murmured as his lips touched Tomoyo's ever so gently.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Sakura, one hand on the bathroom doorknob, one resting on her chest. She looked worriedly from Syaoran sleeping on the couch to her belly, then back to Syaoran.  
  
'This wouldn't work. He's crazy if he thinks we could work. It's too complicated for him. But if he's talked about getting together with Eriol and Tomoyo, he's going to do it. How can I tell him no?' Sakura thought to herself. She felt her heart start fluttering in her chest as she tried her best to calm down.  
  
'I won't let this happen. There's too much baggage attached to me for Syaoran to have to handle.' Sakura thought defiantly, rubbing her stomach before turning the bathroom doorknob and walking inside.  
  
*I know, it's an extremely short chapter. But seriously. . . I just didn't want to write more onto it! Please review for me, I love you all (well, the ones who review. . . ya'll are like the icing on the cake!). Have a great day. . . night. . . whatever!* 


	6. Sakura's First Appointment

*Wow, definitely not the most feedback I have ever had, but hey, I'll take it! Thanks to the five coolest people EVER! ::grins:: Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope ya'll like it ok! There's going to be super great news at the end, so I hope it's extra good. Anyway. . . on with this thing!*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, Kikakai, angel-wings-131, amber-eyez, & Cherry Jade  
  
With You  
  
Sakura grumbled as she felt a soft thing push on her shoulder, jostling her ever so gently. She covered her messy honey colored hair with a pillow, trying to ignore the thing persistently pushing, but it was no use.  
  
"Good Lord you're relentless . . . "Sakura mumbled. Syaoran laughed and gently poked her in the side again, making her squirm.  
  
"You have to wake up. Today's your appointment, and Tomoyo's going to take you." Syaoran said quietly. He stood up and walked over to his drawer, which was now half filled with Sakura's things. He pulled out a pair of maternity jeans and a green top and set them on his chair. Sakura sat up slowly and stretched.  
  
'That's cute, her belly all poking out while she stretches. . . woah hang on a minute there, Syaoran!' Syaoran thought to himself as Sakura reached her arms over her head. He shook off the image and smiled as Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if something's been wrong all this time, and the baby's going to die?" Sakura asked. Syaoran laughed at his friend's vivid imagination and shook his head.  
  
"There's nothing wrong. You said you ate healthy, you've done everything humanly possible to make sure he or she is in perfect condition." Syaoran soothed. Sakura nodded, her eyes still a bit downcast.  
  
"Go take a shower, you have to leave in an hour." Syaoran said warmly, handing Sakura a towel and walking out of the bedroom. He saw Tomoyo and Eriol were already awake and eating breakfast, so he decided to join them. Tomoyo smiled innocently at Syaoran as he munched on some Golden Grahams.  
  
"So how do you like living with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nearly choked on his food at the sound of Tomoyo being so forward. Syaoran shrugged, knowing Tomoyo's idea. She was going to try and plant one of those seeds of doubt things. He'd start to doubt his decision about Sakura, then when he let himself get to the point of professing his affection, Nothing would pan out, and he'd be left broken hearted.  
  
"It's ok. In the two weeks she's been here there really hasn't been a dull moment." Syaoran replied. He chose his words carefully, trying not to egg Tomoyo on. If she was trying to get him and Sakura together, she was going to have to try a lot harder.  
  
"I was thinking maybe she could stay with the baby after it's born. What do you think?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran shrugged again, taking a bite of cereal.  
  
"That's up to her I guess." Syaoran answered. Tomoyo frowned; she had been expecting Syaoran to say he'd like Sakura to stay with him. Then she could lay the groundwork for her plan. But he wasn't budging!  
  
Syaoran finished his cereal and rinsed out his bowl. He smirked at Tomoyo, who pouted in her chair. Eriol shook his head, grinning back at Syaoran.  
  
"I know what you're up to Tomoyo, and it's not going to work. We're not going to work." Syaoran said, his amber eyes ever so slightly tingeing with regret.  
  
"Who's not going to work?" Sakura asked before anyone else could say anything. Syaoran and Tomoyo glanced at each other with a 'you-got-me-into- this-you-get-me-out' look. Syaoran brushed his hand through his mahogany hair and managed a smile for the confused woman standing before him.  
  
"Meilin. Tomoyo thinks she and I have a real connection." Syaoran replied quickly. Tomoyo let out a breath of relief and stood.  
  
"Well are you ready to go?" Tomoyo asked, pulling her long hair up into a sleek ponytail as she walked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked at her, his amber eyes soft.  
  
"You're fine, baby's fine." Syaoran said, pushing Sakura out the door and closing it behind him. Syaoran immediately leaned against the door, his eyes closed.  
  
"You better tell Tomoyo to quit trying. We're not getting together." Syaoran muttered. Eriol laughed lightly, making Syaoran open one eye to glare at him.  
  
"That's what you say. But that matchmaker girlfriend has other plans with you two." Eriol joked, dodging a magazine as it came sailing at him. He continued to laugh good naturedly as Syaoran became frustrated and went to his room to get ready for work.  
  
Sakura rode in Tomoyo's car, her eyes concentrated on the world as it passed by quickly around her. She looked over at Tomoyo, who concentrated on her driving as they merged onto the freeway.  
  
"So you think Meilin and Syaoran have something, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, unsure if she should say anything at all. She didn't want Tomoyo to think she had something for Syaoran, because she didn't.  
  
"Um . . . yea. I think they would be a really cute couple, no?" Tomoyo replied, trying to fake excitement. She glanced over and saw Sakura's emerald eyes spark slightly with jealousy, and the wheels began turning again.  
  
'So Sakura . . . you DO like Syaoran. Maybe getting you two together will be easier than I thought.' Tomoyo thought as she got off the freeway and parked in the parking lot of a small hospital.  
  
"Are you ready to go in?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head, nervously putting a hand on her mounded stomach.  
  
"I'm scared about the baby." Sakura admitted. Tomoyo forgot about her scheme and focused on her worried friend.  
  
"The baby's fine, I promise." Tomoyo reassured.  
  
"I guess I'm also nervous about some guy looking at me." Sakura added, getting out of the car and walking with Tomoyo up the steps to the office.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" a woman around her late twenties called. Sakura stood and smiled politely.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura. I'm Doctor Kamiya." The woman said, smiling warmly. She had light brown hair pulled into a messy bun and wore pink scrubs under a white lab coat.  
  
"You're my doctor?" Sakura asked, relief evident in her voice. Dr. Kamiya laughed, her melodic chuckle putting Sakura's mind at ease.  
  
"Yes, unless you want someone else." She replied. Sakura shook her head and followed Dr. Kamiya into the exam room, Tomoyo behind her.  
  
Syaoran was sitting in his office filling out paperwork when his cell phone rang. Puzzled over who would call him at work, the dark haired man opened it to hear Sakura's voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey you, how'd it go?" Syaoran asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"You never told me Dr. Kamiya was a woman!" Sakura cried on the other end, making Syaoran laugh.  
  
"You never asked. How did it go?" Syaoran asked. He listened as Sakura prattled about cold gel and pictures of the baby inside her, how amazing it had been.  
  
"She asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby." Sakura finally finished.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Syaoran asked. He heard Sakura sigh on the other end, a sigh he could tell was happy.  
  
"It's a girl, Syao. I'm going to have a little daughter!" Sakura cried. Syaoran stood up, pacing the room leisurely.  
  
"That's great! We'll have to go out and celebrate. I have to go now though, I'll be home soon." Syaoran said, hanging up the phone after Sakura. Turning his attention back to his papers, Syaoran got back to work, this time with a soft smile pasted to his face.  
  
*Awww a baby girl! Sakura's going to have her own little mini-me! And you know Tomoyo's going to be getting into everything and try to get Sakura and Syaoran together. . . the question is, how long will it take?! Review for me, please! I love the feedback!* 


	7. Gotta Get Outta Here

*Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing yet another chapter of this story! This is the seventh chapter, meaning there are. . . ::counts in head:: 23 more to go! I hope you all are liking this so far, and if you're reading this and not reviewing, send out one! I like knowing someone out there is reading, and look – I put all the cool people who DO review on my little shoutout list so they know they're appreciated! Let me appreciate YOU TOO!*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, Laven Coresan, *~*NeCi*~*, Di, AnimeObsessionFantasy, friend, alex, Cherry Jade, anjuliet, & Kikakai  
  
With You  
  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Syaoran called, throwing his jacket on the chair. Sakura came bounding out of the back as only a six and a half month pregnant woman could. A bright smile was on her face, her emerald eyes wide. Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran, who hugged her back.  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura. Have you thought of any names?" Syaoran asked, releasing Sakura.  
  
"Oh, only every moment since I found out!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Really? What have you come up with?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shrugged and walked into the kitchen, putting a couple of plates into the dishwasher.  
  
"Well, I was thinking I wouldn't really cement any options until she was born." Sakura answered. Syaoran nodded his head, helping hand dishes to Sakura.  
  
"Are Tomoyo and Eriol home?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura shook her head as she started the dishwasher.  
  
"They went out on a date. Maybe we could all go out and celebrate another day." Sakura replied.  
  
"No, this is a great day for you, and we're going out! Where do you want to go?" Syaoran argued.  
  
"I can go anywhere?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Anywhere you want. You've got it." Syaoran stated, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen with a casual smile.  
  
"No one's asked me where I wanted to go in a long time. I couldn't even begin to imagine a place!" Sakura gushed.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion, then?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, resting her hand on her stomach with a happy sigh.  
  
"Go somewhere that sounds good. What sounds good to you right now? Seafood? Italian?" Syaoran asked. Another smile crept back up on Sakura's face as she looked at Syaoran with sweet emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you certain you want to go here?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded eagerly and got out of Syaoran's car, walking with him to the front door.  
  
"For the last time, yes! I've been craving one since last week!" Sakura cried, walking through the door. Syaoran sighed and walked into the hamburger restaurant, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
The restaurant was small, styled in sixties décor. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in white shirts and skirts, their hair styled along with the style of the restaurant. Sakura and Syaoran slipped into a booth, looking at all the posters from a time long gone.  
  
"This place is my favorite. It's so simplistic. I wish everything could be simple like this." Sakura mused, picking up a menu and looking through it.  
  
"I wish it could be too." Syaoran agreed, searching the menu for something to eat. A tall waiter approached them and took their drink orders, leaving the couple alone once again.  
  
"So what are your plans for the next four months or so?" Sakura asked. Syaoran put down his menu and looked at Sakura quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well I figured I would have the baby in about two months, give or take a couple weeks, then probably find my own apartment after I recover a bit. If that's okay, of course." Sakura explained. Syaoran's eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"I thought you would want to stay in the apartment with us, raise the baby there." Syaoran answered. Sakura looked down at the table, her hands in her lap.  
  
"We would be too much of an inconvenience. I mean, we already are." Sakura argued. Syaoran raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
  
"You are in no way an inconvenience to me, Eriol or Tomoyo." Syaoran replied, trying to make Sakura reconsider.  
  
"You've been sleeping on the couch for almost three weeks now!" Sakura disputed. She ran a hand through her honey hair, leaving her hand to rest against her forehead as she propped her head up with her elbow.  
  
"I don't mind sleeping on the couch. Don't worry about that, please. Don't go because you feel like you're inconveniencing us." Syaoran said, softening his voice. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, meeting his amber eyes with her emerald ones.  
  
"Tomoyo would be so sad if you moved out. We all would be. Stay. We'll work something out." Syaoran requested. Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes showing her consideration.  
  
"We'll see what happens. It's going to be a tight squeeze, you know." Sakura answered. Syaoran nodded and smiled softly.  
  
"I like a full house." Syaoran replied.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, filled with laughter. Sakura smiled more in that evening than Syaoran had seen in weeks. He watched her as she ate, observing the changes that were now so evident. She was not only smiling more; her skin was a more healthy pink color and her eyes retained a sparkle once thought dead.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blinked, realizing he had been staring at her for quite awhile.  
  
"If you don't eat those cheese fries, I'll be forced to do it myself." Sakura joked. Syaoran laughed and dug in, sharing some of them with Sakura.  
  
"Well lookit here . . . what a cute little couple!" a sarcastic voice called. Sakura's face immediately paled, and Syaoran turned to find Jacob dressed in white pants and a white shirt, an apron tied around his waist.  
  
"What are you doing here, you sack of garbage?" Syaoran grumbled. Jacob sauntered over to the booth, a towel in his hand.  
  
"I work here, unless you're too dense to notice the outfit." Jacob retorted, shooting a mean smile at Sakura.  
  
"Hey there, Sakura. How's my baby?" Jacob asked, raising his voice so the other patrons could hear him. Sakura sunk low in her seat, her face turning bright red.  
  
"You leave her alone." Syaoran ordered, standing and facing Jacob with a wrath only known to few. Jacob smiled again, throwing the towel over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, I don't even know your name. I should know the name of the guy who stole my pregnant girlfriend from me." Jacob said, his voice growing loud again. People were turning and staring at Syaoran, but he remained in place.  
  
"The name's Li Syaoran. Remember it, because if you do one thing to Sakura, touch one hair on her head, and I promise you that the light of day will never see your face again." Syaoran replied, his voice deathly calm.  
  
"Have it your way, Li. You don't know who you're messing with. I have a hold on all of Sakura's assets. All her money is in my hands. And these hands have a lot of power, Li Syaoran." Jacob sneered.  
  
"That's why you're a grill cook, then?" Sakura piped in suddenly. Syaoran and Jacob looked down to see Sakura glaring at Jacob, a look of terror mixed with anger written on her face.  
  
"You'll see what I can do. Believe me, you'll see. And when you do find out, you're going to wish you had never left me." Jacob whispered, his tone taking on a sinister note. Syaoran moved to strike, but Jacob turned and walked away. Sakura began to tremble, and Syaoran knelt at her side.  
  
"Let's go home." Sakura whispered, her voice quavering. Syaoran nodded and put some money on the table. He draped his jacket around Sakura and walked her out of the restaurant and into the car.  
  
The ride home was silent, Sakura's eyes trained on the floor as Syaoran drove home. His scowl was deeper than ever as he turned onto the road leading to the apartment.  
  
"He's following me, Syaoran." Sakura finally choked out.  
  
"I know he is." Syaoran replied, moving some hair from his face as he stopped at a red light.  
  
"He didn't work there three weeks ago. He's not going to let me go. What am I going to do?" Sakura asked, half talking to herself.  
  
"I told him that if he touched you I would kill him, and I was serious. He won't live a moment more if you get hurt." Syaoran said protectively. Sakura sighed and nodded her head. Syaoran parked the car and walked Sakura into the apartment. Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on the couch when they walked in, and Sakura walked past them into Syaoran's bedroom.  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo started. Syaoran heard the door close softly and shook his head.  
  
"He was at the restaurant we went to. He's stalking her, guys." Syaoran said, sinking onto the couch with the couple. Tomoyo gasped and rose to her feet, walking back to Syaoran's room.  
  
"What are we going to do, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, flipping the television off.  
  
"We're going to stay with her. With the three of us working, usually at least one of us are here. We just need to stick around her, not leave her alone for awhile." Syaoran answered. Eriol nodded, his bluish hair waving with his movement.  
  
"I'm worried about her. All the stress isn't good for her or the baby." Eriol commented.  
  
"You're not the only one who's worried." Syaoran whispered. Tomoyo walked back out, her violet eyes sad.  
  
"She's in bed. If I could get my hands on that jerk I would tear him limb from limb! Frightening her like that . . . it's incorrigible." Tomoyo said, climbing onto the couch and curling up with Eriol.  
  
The trio watched television for awhile before Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol's shoulder. He picked her up in his arms, walking past Syaoran toward their bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight. We'll work out a work schedule tomorrow, ok?" Eriol said. Syaoran nodded sleepily, walking with Eriol back to where the bedrooms were. Syaoran slipped into his room, gathering some clothes to sleep in.  
  
"No . . . no please don't hurt him!" Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Syaoran turned his attention to his twin bed where Sakura was sleeping, her face scrunched into a pained expression.  
  
"I'll do anything, just don't hurt them." Sakura murmured. Syaoran quickly changed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached down and stroked Sakura's back with his hand, his eyes stormy with emotion.  
  
"Sakura . . . wake up Sakura." Syaoran coaxed. Sakura's eyes flew open and she sat up, shielding her face.  
  
"Please! I'm happy now!" Sakura whispered. Syaoran moved Sakura's hands from her eyes, and she stared into Syaoran's, trying to focus.  
  
"You were dreaming. Everything's fine." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura's lower lips started to tremble, and tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
"I dreamed he was trying to kill you. Then, when he finished with you he tried to kill the baby. I couldn't do anything about it!" Sakura stammered. She began to cry, and Syaoran gathered her into his arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"It's okay. I'm right here." Syaoran whispered. After awhile, Sakura's sobs slowed and quieted. Syaoran laid Sakura onto the bed, pulling the covers over her sleeping form. He rose to leave, but felt a hand weakly grab his.  
  
"Please stay." Sakura whispered, her eyes still closed. Syaoran opened his mouth to decline, but Sakura's emerald eyes opened partially, showing her desperation. Syaoran sighed and slipped into bed beside Sakura, draping her arm over Sakura's waist. Sakura murmured something sounding like a thank you.  
  
"You're welcome." Syaoran answered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
*Seems we can't get away from ol' Jacob there. What's going to happen? Is he ever going to let them be? And is there something blossoming between Sakura and Syaoran even without Tomoyo's help? Find out in the next chapter! And keep a watch out for the pilot chapter of my newest fic "The Luckiest" which should be out on the first after I work out some glitches with it! Thanks!* 


	8. I've Been Thinking, Over Thinking

*So I have gotten an overwhelming response to kill Jacob. Well, if you all keep reading, and keep reviewing this thing, I will be sure to bring death upon the evil piece of crap, how's that? Heh. . . anyway, here's the next chapter for the coolest people out there. . . my awesome reviewers. Thanks a lot, ya'll!*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, Starry22153, Cherry Blossom, synchrogirl, Cherry Jade, *~*NeCi*~*, anjuliet angel-wings-131, Kikakai, & AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
With You  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms into the air. She felt an arm drape around her waist, and looked down to see Eriol lying beside her, his bare chest partially uncovered.  
  
"Morning handsome." Tomoyo greeted. Eriol smiled and opened his blue eyes, sitting up and kissing Tomoyo's lips gently.  
  
"Good morning." Eriol replied. The couple got out of bed, walking toward the kitchen. Eriol walked past the living room and noticed not only was Tomoyo no longer behind him, but Syaoran wasn't on the couch. He looked back down the hall to see Tomoyo staring into Syaoran's room, a smile on her face.  
  
"Look what I see." Tomoyo whispered, motioning for Eriol to come look. Eriol sighed and walked over to Tomoyo's side, looking into the bedroom. In the small twin bed, Sakura lay peacefully sleeping, a smile on her quiescent face. Syaoran lay beside her, his arm wrapped protectively over her waist.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Tomoyo squealed quietly, trying not to wake them. Syaoran was scowling slightly, as if his expression alone would scare off anyone who would try and hurt Sakura.  
  
"If you say so, love." Eriol replied. Tomoyo's eyes got starry as she walked past Eriol to the kitchen.  
  
"I knew they liked each other. Now all I have to do is get them together." Tomoyo plotted, a cunning smile on her pretty face.  
  
"Haven't you learned not to do that? Remember your last little project?" Eriol reprimanded. Tomoyo looked at Eriol devilishly.  
  
"I'll have you know that those two are getting married!" Tomoyo retorted.  
  
"Yeah, only after a year of not speaking because of your hairbrained scheme that didn't work!" Eriol argued good naturedly. Tomoyo giggled, shifting her weight on her feet.  
  
"This one will be different. I promise." Tomoyo said, her puppy dog face making Eriol practically melt.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Eriol replied. Tomoyo jumped into the air happily, landing in Eriol's arms and pressing her forehead against his.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was opening his eyes to find himself holding Sakura in his arms. Confused for a moment, Syaoran's thoughts gathered in front of him as the previous night's encounter wafted into his mind.  
  
'Son of a bitch . . . scaring her like that.' Syaoran thought. He sat up, looking down at Sakura with tired amber eyes. She slept softly, her breath slow and even. Syaoran's eyes moved from Sakura's face to her stomach, which was rising and falling as her lungs filled and emptied.  
  
Without even thinking, Syaoran reached down and ever so gently touched Sakura's stomach. The child inside bucked at the touch, and Syaoran watched in awe as he saw the baby punch against Sakura's stomach, a tiny little bump forming over the larger bump.  
  
"Isn't that neat?" Syaoran was startled to find Sakura awake, watching the baby move as she lay on her back.  
  
"It's amazing. I've never seen something so miraculous in my entire life." Syaoran replied, training his eyes on Sakura's.  
  
"You're the first person who has said that this child was more than nothing." Sakura whispered. Syaoran shifted onto his stomach, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
"Well I won't be the last. She's going to be so wonderful." Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"I've thought about it, Syaoran. I think I'll move out after the baby's born." Sakura stated. Syaoran's eyes were downcast for a moment, but he masked it.  
  
"Alright, we'll look into apartments as soon as you're ready." Syaoran responded, getting up and out of bed. Sakura sighed lightly, watching Syaoran as he walked out of the room.  
  
'I didn't think it would be so hard to go.' Sakura thought, resting her hand on her belly and smiling slightly as the baby inside jumped again.  
  
Syaoran walked out into the kitchen where Tomoyo and Eriol were having breakfast. Tomoyo smiled cutely at Syaoran, who didn't return the favor.  
  
"Rough night, Syao?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sakura wants to move out." Syaoran replied. Eriol opened his mouth to respond, but Tomoyo got to speak first.  
  
"I'll bet you're really upset, seeing as how you two are getting closer." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Look, don't do this. I don't want to get together with Sakura, don't try it on me. You can't just put people together if they don't want to be together." Syaoran cried, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't want to be with her, Syaoran. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. You may not realize it yet, but you do." Tomoyo spat, getting up from the table and slamming the chair against it angrily as she walked back to her room.  
  
"Why does she insist on doing this?" Syaoran asked Eriol as he slammed himself into a chair and poured some cereal. Eriol shrugged and got up, taking his bowl to the sink with him.  
  
"Maybe she sees something you don't." Eriol said quietly. Syaoran dropped the spoon into his bowl and watched as Eriol slipped back into the hallway to his room.  
  
"Who sees what?" Sakura asked, startling Syaoran. Sakura sat in her chair and poured some cereal.  
  
"Nothing, it was a joke." Syaoran answered, flashing a weak smile at Sakura as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
Two weeks passed by quickly, and things at the apartment became routine. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol worked out a schedule so one of the three of them was with Sakura during the day. Sakura was almost midway through her seventh month, and her stomach was showing more and more.  
  
Sakura sat on the couch with a pint of ice cream while Tomoyo sketched designs for more baby clothes. Piles of cloth and finished items were stacked all around Tomoyo as she expertly drew up designs. Sakura looked over Tomoyo's shoulder, admiring her work.  
  
"My little girl's going to have the most adorable clothes. Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned and set the sketches aside, moving onto the couch with Sakura.  
  
"She's going to have the most wonderful mother too." Tomoyo pointed out, making Sakura smile. She ran a hand through her now almost chin length hair.  
  
"Let's not forget Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol." Sakura added. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she grinned.  
  
"What about Syaoran?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura stopped eating her ice cream and set it on the stand beside her.  
  
"I suppose he'll be a good uncle as well." Sakura mused.  
  
"Only an uncle?" Tomoyo pressed. Sakura shot a glance at Tomoyo, who smirked.  
  
"Don't try and hide it anymore, Sakura. I know Syaoran's been staying with you for the past two weeks. I don't know about him, but I think you're falling for him." Tomoyo cried. Sakura's mouth dropped open as she began to defend herself.  
  
"I have no feelings for him at all! I just feel guilty about him sleeping on the couch all the time!" Sakura shot back. Tomoyo nodded, not believing her friend.  
  
"But if I were to fall for anyone, he would be the one." Sakura said quietly, making Tomoyo squeal in delight. The door opened, and Syaoran walked into the apartment, Eriol behind him. Tomoyo jumped off the couch and into Eriol's arms, kissing him softly.  
  
"Don't I get any kind of welcome like that?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Get yourself a woman and you'll have one every day." Tomoyo joked.  
  
"It's not that simple." Syaoran stated, going back into his room. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a 'go-talk-to-him' look, and Sakura obliged.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said, knocking on the door. It opened, and Syaoran let Sakura inside.  
  
"I'm sorry for spouting off like that. It's just been a frustrating day at work, and Tomoyo hounding me doesn't help." Syaoran answered. Perplexed, Sakura sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hounding you? How?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked into Sakura's emerald eyes with his amber ones, debating on if he should confess the whole thing to her.  
  
*So do you think Syaoran's going to tell Sakura everything about his feelings? Does he even HAVE feelings? And what about her? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to review, it's my favorite thing to see when I check my email!* 


	9. All Mixed Up

*Hi guys! I got a ton of reviews off this last chapter! Thanks a lot to all of you super cool people out there, and for those of you who don't send them out, please do! Anyway, this is it. The moment of truth. Will he tell her? If he does, what's she going to say?! Well don't just sit here, scroll!!*  
  
Reviewers: Di, synchrogirl, Kura-chan, sweet-captor, Cherry Blossom, Starry22153, Kikakai, AnimeObsessionFantasy, alex, angel-wings-131, Cherry Jade, & anjuliet  
  
With You  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Syaoran contemplated his options for a moment, his eyes growing slightly distant from himself. He could tell Sakura what Tomoyo was trying to do, or he could keep it to himself.  
  
'I don't know what to do. Should I tell her everything? I don't even know what I'm thinking myself.' Syaoran thought. Sakura sat down next to Syaoran on the bed, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"Syaoran, if you don't want to tell me, you know you don't have to." Sakura said softly, her emerald eyes searching for a sign that Syaoran was with her, not buried in his own thoughts.  
  
"I want to, I just . . . can't." Syaoran admitted, standing and walking out of the bedroom. Sakura remained in her place, watching Syaoran walk out with a look of hurt and confusion on her face. She brushed some bangs from her face and sighed. Only the sound of the front door closing brought her out of Syaoran's room and into the living room where Tomoyo and Eriol sat silently.  
  
"Where did he go?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at the floor guiltily as Eriol shrugged.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have . . . it wasn't my place." Tomoyo whispered, running out of the living room into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Eriol, am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening here?" Sakura asked, frustrated. Eriol's blue eyes moved from Sakura's pained green eyes to the tiled floor of the kitchen.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, please." Sakura asked, touching Eriol's arm with her hand.  
  
"It's not my place to say. I don't want to make things worse." Eriol replied. Sakura's eyes began to water as her frustrations grew.  
  
"Fine. I'll just find out for myself." Sakura bit, retreating to Syaoran's room and slamming the door. Eriol sighed and walked into his room where Tomoyo sat at the window, looking out at the starry night sky.  
  
"Tomoyo-"Eriol started. The raven haired girl whipped her head around, revealing red eyes and a tear stained face.  
  
"You were right. How could I have tried to put them together when they don't have feelings for each other?" Tomoyo cried quietly. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo, carefully pulling her to her feet.  
  
"You just wanted to see them both happy." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo looked from Eriol to the window, gazing out into the pitch black darkness.  
  
"I'm the worst friend ever." Tomoyo said bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself as she moved away from Eriol.  
  
"I don't think so. Sakura certainly doesn't think so." Eriol argued, sitting on the window seat and looking intently at Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran must think so. I've been on him from the first week about it. He must think I'm a wretch." Tomoyo harshly, beating herself up mentally. Eriol could stand no more as he stood and grabbed Tomoyo's arm, turning her to face him.  
  
"Stop it! They both love you, no matter what! It was a mistake, how could you have known they didn't like each other that way?" Eriol said quietly, staring into Tomoyo's sad amethyst eyes with firm azure eyes.  
  
"God I hope they can forgive me." Tomoyo whispered, breaking down into tears and falling against Eriol's chest. Eriol ran his hand up and down Tomoyo's back, rocking her back and forth like a small child.  
  
Syaoran walked through the darkness of the park, trying to sort himself out. For weeks he had been thinking about it, the issue that haunted him day and night. Could he even think about being attracted to Sakura, especially when she was in the situation she was in? He cared for her undoubtedly as a friend, but he was unsure where it went from there.  
  
'Why can't my stupid heart make a choice?' Syaoran thought angrily. He stopped at a pond and flopped down into a stone bench. He reached down and gathered some pebbles from the cold ground and began throwing them into the still water.  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
"Is Eriol right? Am I just not seeing what's there?" Syaoran asked aloud.  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
"What if I do want Sakura?"  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
"And she doesn't want me?"  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
"Can she handle that kind of emotional disturbance?"  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Plop . . . .  
  
Exasperated, Syaoran stood and threw the rest of the pebbles in roughly, a pepper of sound echoing through the trees. He ran a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his head. This wasn't working.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked out of their room to Syaoran's room, knocking softly on the wooden door. Tomoyo looked curiously at Eriol, who knocked again. Maybe she had fallen asleep. She had been pretty upset, and the energy from that probably drained Sakura completely. Eriol pushed open the door gently, expecting to see Sakura curled up in Syaoran's bed.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried as she took off through the apartment. She checked the kitchen and living room, but they were empty.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Sakura walked through the coldness, pulling her jacket around her tightly. The wind blew through the bare trees, making the young woman shiver with a chill. She had to find Syaoran and figure out what in the world was happening.  
  
'This is so stupid! How could they be keeping something from me all these weeks? What if it's something important like a bill they can't pay because of me? When I find Syaporan I'll-' Sakura thought, but she was cut short as someone stepped out of an alley, blocking her path.  
  
"Excuse me." Sakura called to the person standing in her way. Her face changed from being slightly annoyed to absolutely terrified as the person stepped out into the light and roughly snatched her wrist.  
  
"I knew it would only be a matter of time when they weren't around." Jacob whispered menacingly, pulling Sakura violently toward him. Sakura dropped her apartment keys from her hand and opened her mouth to scream, but Jacob tightened his grip on her wrist, making her wince in pain.  
  
"Don't you even make a sound, you stupid bitch. Let's go home." Jacob ordered, dragging Sakura behind him like a disobedient child.  
  
Sakura's head was spinning during the walk back to Jacob's. What was she going to do? He wasn't going to let her see the light of day until the baby was born, and after that happened he'd lock her up in the apartment, never letting her leave. She mentally thanked God she was pregnant, otherwise she'd be getting a horrible beating when they got home.  
  
"This is it. Welcome home, Sakura." Jacob said harshly as he opened the door. Sakura's eyes widened as she was pushed into the apartment.  
  
Syaoran was walking, his hands in his pockets, when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered, becoming alarmed at the panicked voice in the background.  
  
"Syaoran come home now." Eriol demanded. Syaoran could hear Tomoyo talking to Eriol, her voice strained and worried.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked, his ocher eyes becoming wide with worry. There was a silence on the other end, and Syaoran hung up his phone, sprinting toward his home as fast as his legs could carry.  
  
"Where is she?" Syaoran said as he charged into the apartment. Eriol stood up from comforting a troubled Tomoyo and approached Syaoran, his blue eyes concerned.  
  
"We think she took off to look for you after you left. We didn't even hear her leave, and she doesn't have a phone." Eriol replied. Syaoran started for the door again, but Eriol called out to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shook his head, his eyes taking on an 'are-you-DAFT?!' expression.  
  
"I'm going to go find her." Syaoran stated simply, slipping out the door and down the steps once again. Eriol grabbed his jacket and handed Tomoyo hers as they joined Syaoran in the search.  
  
Jacob slammed Sakura down onto the couch, looking at her with angry eyes as she cowered in fear. She took a look around the apartment, noticing it was starting to look somewhat decent. The walls weren't dingy any longer; now they had a nice coat of white paint. From floor to ceiling, the place had changed. It was like she wasn't in the same apartment.  
  
"Don't slam me around. It's bad for the baby." Sakura pointed out, her voice quiet as a mouse. Jacob laughed and got right in Sakura's face.  
  
"What do you think I care? You were the stupid one, getting pregnant and not killing it. I wanted you to do it, I begged you. But you couldn't see yourself killing it, even though it's nothing." Jacob sneered. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, but she struggled to hold them back.  
  
"She's isn't a nothing!" Sakura spat. Jacob returned Sakura's words with a quick slap to the face. Her cheek immediately became red, lines where fingers connected with skin appearing in crimson on her pale face.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that! Now go into the kitchen and make me dinner. I'm starving." Jacob commanded, hoisting Sakura up and pushing her roughly toward the kitchen. Sakura looked back at him with an angry stare, but went into the other room nonetheless. Tears fell freely as she got out ingredients and began making dinner for Jacob.  
  
'Syaoran where are you?' Sakura thought.  
  
*Okay, so I want to stop here for some reason, if anything to annoy the readers. Will Syaoran find her before something terrible happens? Will he decide whether or not he wants to start a relationship with her or not? What are Sakura's feelings for Syaoran? Read and review to find out! Thanks!* 


	10. Return of the Hero

*Hi everyone! I checked my email today and was like "jumpin' Jehosephat yee haw!" when I saw all the reviews for my stories! It was AWESOME! Thanks so much for them, and send another out after reading this chapter. Of course, you're thinking Syaoran the conquering hero is going to just run up and get Sakura, right?*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, Silver Wolf Gurl, synchrogirl, Cherry Blossom, *~*NeCi*~*, angel-wings-131, Cherry Jade, Kikakai, anjuliet, alex, vanishingact, AnimeObsessionFantasy, & Starry22153  
  
With You  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she caught sight of Jacob's fist heading her way. A split second later her head was spinning with the effects of his hard punch to her jaw, her mouth instantly filled with blood. Her shoulders ached from him grabbing her roughly and hauling her to her feet. Jacob had hit her, pulled her hair, and just plain beat her for almost a half hour.  
  
Big green eyes stared up in horror at the twisted face of the one she once thought she loved. Jacob glared down at Sakura with hatred, brushing his hair out of his face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew he was more than intoxicated.  
  
"I don't understand you, Sakura." Jacob hissed cruelly, pushing her to the couch. Sakura fell against the soft furniture and stared at Jacob as he advanced, his hands balled into tight fists.  
  
"I take care of you and your fucking baby, I PROVIDE FOR YOU! And what do you do to repay me?! YOU TAKE OFF WITH SOME RANDOM MAN YOU MEET AT THE GROCERY!" Jacob screamed, his face reddening. Sakura shielded her stomach the best she could as Jacob lay siege to her again, striking her shoulders and face with his hands.  
  
"Jacob stop! You're hurting me!!" Sakura screamed. Jacob backed off, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"And you don't think it hurts me to teach you these lessons?! It hurts like no pain I could ever inflict on you." Jacob whispered angrily. He hauled Sakura to her feet and walked her into the room she once called hers, locking her inside the dark windowless cubicle.  
  
"Fuck you, Sakura. You aren't leaving until you give me my daughter. Stupid bitch. . . "Jacob muttered before retreating to his lounge chair and flopping down.  
  
'Oh God, why is this happening? Syaoran, where are you?' Sakura thought as she began to sob quietly, curling up as well as a seven month pregnant woman could.  
  
Syaoran walked the streets with Tomoyo and Eriol, shouting Sakura's name into the quiet night air. It was a chilly November night, evident as their breath came out in white puffs from their lips. Syaoran walked fast, screaming Sakura's name as he went.  
  
"Maybe she went to the park?" Tomoyo suggested. Syaoran shook his head and kept walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"I was at the park. She wasn't there." Syaoran stated, his amber eyes darting back and forth in an attempt to spot her.  
  
"Don't panic, Syaoran. We'll go to the authorities. Let's go get my car, and we'll-"Eriol started, but Syaoran bent down and picked up something he caught sight of on the ground. They jingled in his hand as Syaoran lifted them from the cold concrete and held them up.  
  
"Oh God, those are Sakura's!" Tomoyo gasped, grabbing a hold of Eriol as he eyes almost exploded from their sockets with worry. Syaoran gripped the keys in his fist tightly as he looked forward with a glare.  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
Almost nine o'clock. Sakura had begun to lose hope, and was now laying in her old bed, her tear stained face buried in the pillow. Outside she could hear Jacob move occasionally, but then he wouldn't make a sound for some time. Her mind reeled with pain and worry. Was he planning on stealing her baby from her?!  
  
'You're not getting this baby, Jacob. I won't let you have her.' Sakura thought to herself. Her eyes were getting heavier as fatigue settled on her battered body.  
  
'I can't go to sleep. Syaoran's coming, I know it.' Sakura thought, but it was no use. The battle to keep her eyes open was lost, and Sakura fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
"Where are we going, Syaoran!?" Eriol cried as Syaoran ran. Tomoyo and Eriol ran close behind, trying to get Syaoran to explain what in the world was going on, but it was no use. His eyes were trained on everything in front of him as he quickly made his way down the sidewalk and through some alleys. He stopped at an apartment building, catching his breath.  
  
"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" Tomoyo gasped as she took in a sharp breath, releasing a white cloud of steam as she exhaled.  
  
"She's in there. Stay here, I'm going to go get her. Get a cab, we might need it." Syaoran muttered, climbing the stairs and leaving Eriol and Tomoyo out on the stoop.  
  
Syaoran stalked down the hall to Jacob's door, turning the knob and easily gaining access to the small apartment. He found Jacob sleeping soundly in his chair, his mouth wide open. On the dresser beside the chair was a brass key. Syaoran took the key in case Sakura was locked away somewhere and started trying doors.  
  
'Found it. . . ' Syaoran thought to himself. He shoved the key in and opened the door. A rectangle of light from the open door spread over Sakura as she slept, and Syaoran's stomach fell through the floor at the sight of her bloody mouth and purple bruises.  
  
"Holy Lord. . . "Syaoran whispered as he rushed in and tried to rouse the sleeping girl, but found her in a dead sleep. She gently shook her, and Sakura winced. Syaoran noticed her arms were bruised, and his anger boiled.  
  
"You're getting out of here, Sakura." Syaoran said softly. He started to lift Sakura gently, and she moaned in pain. A silhouette covered Syaoran, who turned to see Jacob drowsily glaring at him.  
  
"I knew you'd try something like this. Look, Sakura's mine, and so's the brat. Just back off and get your own whore." Jacob slurred angrily. Syaoran's ocher eyes blazed with fury as he laid Sakura back down and started toward Jacob.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Syaoran growled, saying each word with much finality.  
  
"Make me." Jacob whispered sinisterly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Syaoran looked down for a moment, earning a sneer from Jacob. That sneer was promptly wiped off his face when Syaoran landed an uppercut to his jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor outside the doorframe.  
  
"Eriol, get in here." Syaoran said into his cell phone as Jacob stood.  
  
"Need help taking me?" Jacob accused, smiling a sarcastic smile at Syaoran. Eriol appeared in the door and Syaoran ushered him over to him.  
  
"Get Sakura outta here." Syaoran ordered, motioning to the sleeping girl. Eriol gasped at the sight of her, then picked her up and started for the door.  
  
"Don't you fucking take one more step with my girlfriend." Jacob yelled, his face getting red with anger once again. Syaoran nodded to Eriol, who walked out of the apartment and down the hall.  
  
"You just asked for a lot of pain, you son of a bitch." Jacob scorned. Now it was Syaoran's turn to scoff as he walked past Jacob toward the door. Jacob pursued Syaoran, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Syaoran wasted no time in sending another strong punch to Jacob's face.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on me, Sakura, her baby, or any of my friends or you'll get more than that." Syaoran spat before leaving the apartment. At the curb, Eriol and Tomoyo were in a cab with Sakura, who was coming in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Tomoeda hospital please." Syaoran ordered, closing the door after jumping into the passenger seat.  
  
Closed eyes framed with thick black lashes. Creamy skin marred with bruises and abrasions and thin bruised arms. This was all Syaoran could concentrate on as he sat anxiously beside his bed, watching as Sakura slept peacefully. He moved some hair from her face, watching as she stirred slightly.  
  
"Come on . . . wake up for me?" Syaoran coaxed. Sakura didn't respond; she remained asleep. The doctors at the hospital treated her for minor cuts and bruises, and an ultrasound revealed the baby was in perfect condition, all to Syaoran's relief. Now he waited for Sakura to wake up so he could tell her everything was okay.  
  
She felt different. Warm. She was wrapped in softness, comfortably lying on her back. She moved her fingers slightly, feeling the soft cotton of the down comforter covering her. This wasn't right. She wasn't at Jacob's anymore. Eyes fluttering open slightly, Sakura found she was in the safety of Syaoran's bedroom.  
  
"Syao-Syaoran?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. Syaoran lifted his head off the bed and sat up in his chair again, his eyes sleepy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked. Green eyes looked into amber eyes for a moment, focusing on his image to assure herself he was real.  
  
"Sore." Sakura answered. Syaoran moved his hair from his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Go back to sleep. You need your rest." Syaoran said quietly. Sakura shook her head, trying to fight the sleepiness.  
  
"Stay?" Sakura asked, her voice childish and weak. Syaoran obliged and slipped into his bed beside Sakura, gathering her into his arms and very gently holding her. Soon the sound of her even breathing began to put Syaoran back to sleep, and his dark eyes closed softly.  
  
Morning arrived, and Sakura found herself starving for breakfast. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and walked out to find Tomoyo sitting at the table, her hair a wreck. She smiled excitedly at Sakura as she made her way into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Sakura. I'm so sorry for being such a nosey brat." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm going to court tomorrow and filing a complaint and getting a restraining order against Jacob. Things are going to be perfect from now on." Sakura answered, looking into her bowl as she spoke.  
  
"Oh I know they will be! Are you excited about being in a relationship with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura dropped her spoon into her bowl and snapped her head up to meet Tomoyo's excited stare.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She stood up shakily, her friend's words echoing in her head. A relationship?! That's what Syaoran was having trouble with last night?! Tomoyo's face grew deathly pale as she realized what was happening, and she immediately began to backpedal.  
  
"I'm just kidding! I . . . saw you two cuddled up again and . . . . and assumed!" Tomoyo stammered, her eyes widening.  
  
"I don't believe you. It all makes sense now." Sakura murmured. Her green eyes filled with tears as she felt a chill going through her body. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. She promised not to let anything like this ever happen. It wasn't good for Syaoran. Before she could think another thought, a male voice cut into the silence.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, scratching his head drowsily as he looked at Tomoyo's frantic face and Sakura's trembling frame.  
  
*Psych about Syaoran not saving the day! OF COURSE HE WOULD! And now what's going to happen now that things are being uncovered and secrets are being told? Will Syaoran open up his mouth and say he likes Sakura? What the heck is going to happen?! Well, you'll have to wait another week for the next installment, cause I'm pretty sure the only thing that would make me update faster would be like 30 reviews. Have a good one!* 


	11. Under My Skin

*Hi guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, and this is going to be the chapter where everything starts to come out. Some of you are thinking along the same lines as I am when it comes to the next thing to happen, but you could be surprised with a twist, as I am known to deliver them on occasion. Anyway, enjoy, read and review, and have a great day!*  
  
Reviewers: Kura-chan, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Li's lil cherry blossom, Silver Wolf Gurl, *~*NeCi*~*, Cherry Jade, Kikakai, alex, angel-wings-131, anjuliet, & vanishingact  
  
With You  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at Tomoyo, who looked as if she would die at any moment. Her face was as pale as white snow, and she was trembling slightly. Sakura held a bewildered look on her bruised face as she stared at Syaoran for a moment, then dashed back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's all the racket?" Eriol muttered as he walked out into the kitchen, his eyes half closed.  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing. Tomoyo, what's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I-I thought you . . . you told her . . ." Tomoyo whispered, her violet eyes staring into Syaoran's confused amber eyes.  
  
"Told her what?" Syaoran and Eriol asked.  
  
"That you were falling for her." Tomoyo trailed off, turning her face to the floor. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as Eriol touched Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know." Eriol soothed. Syaoran slumped into his chair, his eyes vacant.  
  
"Tomoyo . . . I thought we covered this . . . "Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"I-"Tomoyo started.  
  
"I told you we can't be anything more than friends. Just because I have feelings for her doesn't mean she has the same ones for me!" Syaoran muttered, getting up and leaving Tomoyo and Eriol in the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, open the door." Syaoran asked, leaning his head against the wooden door to his room. Muffled sobs could be heard within the room, making Syaoran's heart wrench with guilt.  
  
'I knew it wouldn't be a good idea.' Syaoran thought as the door opened and Sakura stood on the other side, tears formed in her crystal green eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura demanded, her voice tiny and weak. Syaoran walked into his room and closed the door. He took a seat on his bed and watched as Sakura leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
"Why did Tomoyo say that?" Sakura whispered, her eyes searching Syaoran's for answers.  
  
"I don't know. I think she has some stupid idea that we could end up being more than friends." Syaoran replied. He instantly regretted each word after he thought them through.  
  
"So you don't want anything further than friendship with me?" Sakura asked, her voice containing some hurt. Syaoran debated for a moment, then nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going to move out. Today. Things are getting too complicated." Sakura whispered, moving to put more of her things into her bags. Syaoran leapt to his feet, his heart nearly falling through his body.  
  
"Don't go, Sakura." Syaoran asked. Sakura turned and faced Syaoran, her emerald eyes stinging with tears.  
  
"Why should I? All I've done is cause trouble and make people assume things." Sakura muttered, throwing a shirt into the bag and zipping it shut.  
  
'Tell her the truth! That without her, your life will be just as dull as it was before she came back into it! Dammit fool, TELL HER!' Syaoran's mind screamed. He didn't let his thoughts become verbal as he simply looked away from Sakura's piercing stare. Sakura sighed lightly and hoisted her bags into her hands and started slowly out the door.  
  
"Sakura, what's going on?" Eriol asked as Sakura walked past him and Tomoyo. Sakura set her bags on the couch and picked up a phone book.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm sure I still have some friends here who would take me in until the baby's born. I'm sorry to burden you all." Sakura answered, not looking up to meet Eriol's confused stare. Tomoyo got out of her chair and ran back to Syaoran's room where he was sitting on his bed, staring at his hands.  
  
"Syaoran why didn't you tell her?!" Tomoyo cried, her voice hushed. Syaoran shook her head, his amber eyes sorrowful.  
  
"I panicked! She doesn't feel the same, and I didn't want to put even more stress on her and the baby with my stupid unrequited feelings!" Syaoran spat, glaring at his hands as he continued his visual assault.  
  
"Syaoran Li, you're the dumbest man I have ever known!" Tomoyo argued, making Syaoran look up at her with a surprised look. Was this the same quiet, reserved Tomoyo he had just spoken to?!  
  
"Where do you get that?" Syaoran questioned. Tomoyo stood and walked to Syaoran's window, pushing back the curtains and letting in the light.  
  
"You're sitting here letting Sakura get away, and you don't know how she even feels." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"I heard her crying. She doesn't feel the same." Syaoran admitted. Tomoyo shook her head and faced Syaoran again.  
  
"Just because she was crying doesn't mean she hasn't got the same emotions you do." Tomoyo pointed out before walking out the door and into her own room. Syaoran sighed and looked around his room, which seemed empty without Sakura's presence in it.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was pleading with Sakura to stop and think for a moment before making a call and leaving the apartment. His blue eyes were pleading as he gently touched Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Do you really think it's so bad for you and Syaoran to be together? Or are you covering?" Eriol asked quietly. Sakura's green eyes softened as she set the book down, cupping her hands in her lap miserably.  
  
"God, Eriol . . . it's too hard with the baby factor. How could I ask him to take her in?" Sakura answered, a tear trailing down her face. Eriol wiped it away and shook his head.  
  
"While it is admirable to think of your own child before yourself, Sakura, I think you should look deeper into all this before you run away from something potentially wonderful." Eriol stated, getting up and walking back toward his room. Sakura sighed and stared at her bags, her life. Was she doing the right thing for her baby? For herself?  
  
Sakura reached for the phone book once again, but a hand gently stopped her from picking up the item. Sakura's eyes left the book and traveled up to Syaoran, who was looking down at Sakura with dismally sad eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's ocher gaze made her stomach sting with a nervousness she couldn't understand.  
  
"Don't go yet. Come with me for a walk." Syaoran said quietly, handing a winter coat to Sakura, who looked at him with a puzzled face.  
  
"We need to . . . talk." Syaoran added, slinging his own coat over his shoulders and grabbing his apartment keys. Sakura put on her coat and walked with Syaoran out the door and into the cold morning air.  
  
"Do you think you had an effect on him?" Eriol asked as he watched Sakura and Syaoran walk slowly down the sidewalk together. Tomoyo watched out the window as well, a small sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"I hope so, Eriol." Tomoyo replied as she leaned her head against Eriol's sadly.  
  
*So NOW what's going to happen? There's way too much drama going on here to be anything good! Will they talk and figure everything out? Will Sakura run away again? You're going to have to wait until Sunday to find out, so while you're waiting send out a review! And for everyone's info, "The Luckiest" took off with a huge bang so it will be continued. And when I finish "Rogue" I will start the writing on my newest fic "The Benjamin Gate". For more info/updates, check my profile. Cya!* 


	12. Truth Comes Out

*Hey everyone, I'm here with another update for you all. Thanks so much for the reviews, they are appreciated as usual. Anyway, this is the chapter where everything happens. It can go either way; Syaoran can admit everything or Sakura can run away. Which will it be? Why are you still looking at this?! READ!!*  
  
Reviewers: fleur de cerise, synchrogirl, Kura-chan, Starry22153, SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1, Sana01, Cherry Jade, Silver Wolf Gurl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, alex, anjuliet, angel-wings-131, & Kikakai  
  
With You  
  
It was cold. Cold enough to see your breath in short puffs as it left your lips. Cold enough for snowflakes to fall from the heavens to the frozen ground below and stick to the ash gray concrete. Cold enough for water to transform into hard clear ice on the ponds. The weather wasn't just cold, however; the gap between Sakura and Syaoran was colder than any winter wind.  
  
They walked together, slowly striding toward some unknown destination. Their steps were in sync; left then right then left. They walked without speaking, their hands stuffed into their pockets in an effort to keep warm. Eyes trained forward, afraid to glance at the other, Sakura and Syaoran continued until they reached the park.  
  
The two of them walked through the winter wonderland, looking at the snow covered trees and park benches. Laughter from children playing with their parents could be heard crisp and clear. Sakura walked toward the pond, away from Syaoran.  
  
The children were skating and playing on the ice. Sakura's green eyes took in the scenery as she watched little kids learn to skate, clinging to their mother or father's hands tightly as they slid along the smooth surface. How she longed to be free like those children. Her life was so complicated now that she was older.  
  
'Where did I get off track?' Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as she gazed out over the ice at the children. In less than a week she would be in her eighth month of pregnancy, one month closer to becoming a mother. Amber eyes watched her as she smiled lightly at some children playing ice hockey. She was going to make such a wonderful mother someday. His gaze moved to her sad green eyes.  
  
'So sad. And it's all my fault.' Syaoran thought as he approached Sakura from behind and stood next to her. They didn't look at each other, partially out of fear of what the other would say. Finally Syaoran took in a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, then opened his mouth.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
Sakura jumped slightly at the sound of Syaoran's voice cutting into the silence. She turned so she was facing Syaoran as he continued to stare out into the colorless world in front of him.  
  
"I lied to you." Syaoran added, his eyes drifting down to his hands. They were both standing on the wall surrounding the pond, arms lying on the cold concrete.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, confused. She had expected something more along the lines of 'I'm sorry I don't feel anything for you'. Syaoran turned so he was looking down at Sakura's bewildered face.  
  
"I lied to you. About my feelings for you." Syaoran whispered, his amber eyes soft and seemingly asking for forgiveness.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Her stomach tinged with nervousness as she watched Syaoran fidget slightly.  
  
"I . . . I . . . what I mean to say is I . . . "Syaoran started, but trailed off. Sakura shook her head, leaning in to hear what Syaoran was faintly muttering.  
  
"Syaoran I can't understand you!" Sakura cried with exasperation.  
  
"I'm falling for you!" Syaoran announced loudly. Sakura, along with the rest of the people in the park, stared in complete shock. Syaoran immediately turned a bright shade of red as he noticed the whole park staring at him.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Sakura asked, trying to contain her inner joy. She didn't want to let herself fall for him, but he had fallen for her first!  
  
"Every day I fall even more." Syaoran added, desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you lie to me then?" Sakura asked, her eyes still showing her obvious shock.  
  
"I panicked! I didn't know if you were crying because you didn't want me, but didn't want to hurt me, or if you did want me and was happy! I just didn't know what to do!" Syaoran explained, taking his hand and placing it on top of Sakura's gently. Sakura looked up at him with her emerald eyes filled with understanding.  
  
"All these weeks. . . and you've been holding this back." Sakura murmured, looking into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran nodded slowly, his chestnut hair waving in his eyes.  
  
"More than weeks. Years. Somewhere in the back of my heart I've always loved you, Sakura Kinomoto. Finding you again has made me the happiest man alive. I'm sorry I hurt you." Syaoran replied, watching as Sakura's eyes welled with tears.  
  
"I was so worried. . . "  
  
"About what?" Syaoran asked, becoming confused.  
  
"I have a confession of my own. I've fallen for you as well, Syaoran. But I was worried about the baby, about how complicated things were. I couldn't see myself putting you in that position, so I didn't say anything." Sakura answered, earning a relieved grin from Syaoran.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want. I want you in my life. Let's take small steps and make this relationship work. I know it's going to be difficult with a baby in the picture, but I want to try. I want to help you raise her if you'll let me." Syaoran offered. Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran gently.  
  
"Alright. We can do this." Sakura whispered into his ear. Syaoran felt a kick from the baby on his stomach and grinned as Sakura backed away.  
  
"She must be okay with it too!" Sakura said delightedly. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and walked back toward the apartment with her.  
  
It was warm now. You could still see your breath, and the snow still fell, but it was warm none the less. The gap between Syaoran and Sakura was filled, a comforting heat transferring through their bodies as their fingers interlocked.  
  
The walked home to the apartment, to where their feelings had taken root. They walked past Tomoyo and Eriol, who looked on curiously. When Syaoran smiled and nodded, Tomoyo and Eriol's assumptions were confirmed. They grinned and gave Syaoran the thumbs up as he walked back to his room where Sakura sat on the bed, a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you for not leaving me." Syaoran whispered. Sakura cuddled up next to Syaoran, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for not letting me leave you." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stood outside the door, their ears pressed curiously to the wooden structure. Tomoyo let out a quiet squeal and hugged onto Eriol happily as he smiled wryly.  
  
"I told you I could do it!" Tomoyo commented as they returned to their movie in the living room.  
  
"I never doubted you, love." Eriol replied as he slung him arm around Tomoyo and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips.  
  
"Everything's going to be perfect from now on." Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol, who grinned back at his girlfriend.  
  
*Heh, and if you all believe everything's going to be perfect, then you're nuts! Watch for the next chapter, read my other fics, check out the updates in my profile, and have a great day! Oh and please, don't forget to review!* 


	13. Next Step

*Hey everyone, as you have probably noticed in my other fics, my computer is breaking, and I don't know when I can get it fixed. Anyway, here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it a lot. Later!*  
  
Reviewers: *~*NeCi*~*, Sana01, sweet-captor, Cherry Blossom, Kura-chan, Cherry Jade, SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1, Sakura Blossom161, Silver Wolf Gurl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, angel-wings-131, Starry22153, alex, & anjuliet  
  
With You  
  
Before Sakura knew it, it was Christmas. She and Syaoran had been together for exactly a month, and still taking things slow. She was also eight and a half months pregnant, meaning the baby could come at any given time. Christmas morning was filled with gifts and food specially made by Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura got all of the baby clothes Tomoyo had been working on, and she was moved near tears at the gesture.  
  
After breakfast, the four adults cleaned up the apartment, stashing all the discarded wrapping paper in garbage bags and carrying all of their new gifts into their respective rooms. While in their room, Syaoran pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to Sakura. She opened it to find a beautiful silver band.  
  
"It's a promise ring. We'll put it on your right finger, and when we're ready we'll swap it over to the left." Syaoran said gently, slipping the jewelry onto Sakura's finger as she smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran. I haven't got anything nearly as wonderful as that to give you, though." Sakura answered.  
  
"All I want is you." Syaoran whispered, grabbing his towel and pecking Sakura on the cheek before going to take his shower. Sakura fiddled with the ring for a moment before taking it to Tomoyo to show off.  
  
After four showers and an hour of getting ready, everyone was prepared and dressed to go to Tomoyo's mother's house for Christmas. Since Syaoran and Sakura's families weren't in town, they were going to spend Christmas day with Tomoyo and Eriol's families.  
  
"And the cashier asked 'why the long pause?' and the cow said 'I'm a cow'!" Eriol cried as he drove his car through the streets toward Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo and Sakura groaned as Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"What? It's funny!" Eriol cried. Tomoyo patted Eriol on the shoulder and nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Of course it is, honey." Tomoyo said in a mock comforting voice. Eriol scowled at Tomoyo lightly, making her laugh.  
  
"You look like Syaoran when you scowl!" Tomoyo pointed out. Syaoran scowled and sniffed.  
  
"I do not look like that." Syaoran muttered. Sakura grinned and nodded at Syaoran, who realized he was scowling and immediately tried to stop. This action alone made the whole car start laughing.  
  
"Okay, we're here! Tomoyo, you and Sakura take in the gifts, they're light. Syaoran and I will handle the food." Eriol instructed. Tomoyo mocked a salute to Eriol, who shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol! So good to see you!" Tomoyo's mother cried as the foursome walked in, Syaoran and Sakura behind Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"We brought Sakura and Syaoran as well." Tomoyo pointed out, moving so Sakura could smile sheepishly at Mrs. Daidouji.  
  
"Oh come in! We've got guests here Sakura would love to see!" Tomoyo's mother cried, leading them into the main room where some of Tomoyo's family were chattering.  
  
"Look who's here!" Mrs. Daidouji called out over the crowd. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as her father and Touya turned around. Huge grins were on their faces when they first saw Sakura, but the grins faded to looks of confusion as they saw her very swollen belly.  
  
"Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, moving forward. Sakura set down her gifts, and Syaoran handed his food to Mrs. Daidouji, taking Sakura's hand in his gently. Touya pushed forward through the now silent room and pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran.  
  
"Stupid son of a bitch, how could you do this? You're not married!" Touya barked. Sakura flinched at the remark, but kept her gaze on her father.  
  
"The baby's not his, Touya." Sakura whispered, making Touya burn even redder.  
  
"Then who is the monster that got you pregnant? Why didn't he marry you like any other honorable man?" Touya roared.  
  
"Because he beat her! She lives with us now, and we're together." Syaoran suddenly blurted, his face inches from Touya's.  
  
"Is this true, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. Syaoran pulled her to him as she began to cry, heavy sobs racking her body.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's take this out into the other room." Fujitaka coaxed gently, taking Sakura's hand and leading her out of the room. Touya glared at Syaoran, who returned his stare with an equally angry one.  
  
The party started quickly afterward, some of Tomoyo's relatives approaching Syaoran and commending him on his friendship and love for Sakura. Touya pouted in the corner, his eyes occasionally moving from Syaoran to the other room where Sakura and his father were speaking.  
  
"So Jacob had been beating you all that time? We thought you two got rid of your phone to save on bills. If we would have known. . . "Fujitaka said softly, putting a hand on Sakura's thin shoulder.  
  
"It's okay dad. I'm fine now. I've got Syaoran, and I'm happy." Sakura replied.  
  
"He wants to take care of the baby too?" Fujitaka asked, his voice showing his skepticism. Sakura nodded, and Fujitaka's eyes lit up.  
  
"He's a good man." Fujitaka commented, his eyes shifting to Syaoran as he spoke to some of Tomoyo's relatives.  
  
"He'll be a good father for my granddaughter." Fujitaka added, making Sakura blush slightly.  
  
"We're taking it slow. Maybe it will come to marriage, I don't know yet." Sakura said quietly, her eyes also trained on Syaoran. Standing there in his dress clothes, he radiated perfection. Sakura sighed and moved her eyes to her hands.  
  
"Whatever you do, you have my blessing. I'm just thankful you're alright." Fujitaka said, drawing his daughter into a gentle hug. He put his hand on Sakura's stomach and smiled as the baby inside moved around.  
  
After lunch, Sakura looked for Touya, but heard from Eriol that he had taken his car to go get Yukito for the rest of the party. Sakura nodded, wondering if Touya was going to do anything stupid to Jacob. She knew he had no family in Japan; they were all living in the U.S.  
  
'Don't egg him on, Touya. . . ' Sakura thought as she concentrated on the outdoors through the window.  
  
"Touya slow down! Do you want to die before you see your niece?!" Yukito screamed, grabbing onto the passenger door as Touya weaved through traffic, his face screwed into a determined stare. The silver haired man sighed heavily, relaxing just in time to tense up once again as Touya ran through a red light.  
  
"TOUYA KINOMOTO SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Yukito cried. Touya listened and stopped the car in front of an apartment building.  
  
"Be right back, Yuki." Touya said to his friend as he shut the door and bounded up the stairs. Ten minutes later, Touya walked back to the car, a relaxed smile on his handsome face.  
  
"What in the world did you do?" Yukito questioned. Touya explained the rest of the story about Sakura, and Yukito's eyes widened.  
  
"And you didn't take me up there?!" Yukito demanded, his eyes growing stormy with anger.  
  
"The two of us would have killed him. I just beat the snot out of him myself, Yuki. Both of us would have been unfair." Touya explained. Yukito nodded as Touya pulled onto the street and headed back toward the Daidouji house.  
  
"Oh . . . "Yukito muttered. Touya sighed and looked over at him with a slightly amused face.  
  
"We'll go back after the party, if it'll make you feel better." Touya said, making Yukito smile devilishly.  
  
At the end of the night, after the party was finished, Eriol drove home with Tomoyo. Sakura slept on Syaoran's shoulder as they rode in the back, her even breathing relaxing to Syaoran.  
  
"So I saw a silver band on Sakura's hand today, Syao." Tomoyo stated, turning to look back to Syaoran with an interested grin.  
  
"It's on the right hand." Syaoran pointed out. Tomoyo nodded and smiled slyly.  
  
"Not for too long, I hope." Tomoyo said quietly. Syaoran blushed like mad but didn't say anything. Tomoyo grinned and turned back in her seat, linking hands with Eriol as he drove back to their apartment.  
  
Yukito left the building and got into Touya's car, smiling triumphantly as he buckled up.  
  
"You're right, I do feel more relaxed now." Yukito admitted as Touya smiled and stepped on the gas, flying down the street toward home.  
  
*Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm sorry for the crappy author's note, but I am typing as fast as I can before this computer freezes and I lose everything yet again. Thanks again to my reviewers, you are appreciated greatly! Watch for updates!* 


	14. Cadence

*Hey everyone, I prolly sound like a broken record, but I will yet again apologize for my decrepit computer and lack of credit to those of you who reviewed. Somehow I will attempt to make it up to you. Anyway, it's a little late but I have here another chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy it. I better scat before the comp breaks down again!*  
  
With You  
  
Syaoran tried to shift in his sleep, but found there was no more room in the bed. Sleepy amber eyes opened and watched Sakura as she slept on her side, her body rising and falling with her breathing. Between Sakura and Syaoran was Sakura's stomach, which had gotten to the point of nearly exploding. Sakura was a week overdue; any day she'd go into labor and have the baby.  
  
'We should have invested in a bigger bed.' Syaoran thought. His gaze traveled around the small bedroom, and his thoughts were quashed. A crib was set up against the wall, and baby toys and gadgets were covering most of the floor.  
  
'Or not.' Syaoran thought. He glanced at the clock and winced. Eight AM on a Sunday morning was definitely not his style. Unable to make himself fall asleep again, Syaoran got out of bed and walked into the quiet kitchen, pouring some orange juice.  
  
He looked around the apartment. Things had changed so much in the three months Sakura had been living with them. A baby swing and a couple of other toys were in the living room, and on the kitchen table was a feeding chair for the baby. The cupboards were full of formula and diapers. It seemed that the whole apartment was being taken over by the tiny little person.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called, bringing his attention from his surroundings to the sound of her voice. He walked back to his room, where Sakura was sitting up in bed.  
  
"What is it? The baby?" Syaoran asked, approaching Sakura as she nodded slightly.  
  
"I think . . . I think I had my first contraction." Sakura murmured. Syaoran nodded and moved to get Sakura's bags, but Sakura stopped him.  
  
"I don't want to go yet. I read that labor can take up to 36 hours! I don't want to be in some unfamiliar hospital for that long." Sakura cried.  
  
"Alright, we'll keep you here. But the minute your water breaks, we're heading out." Syaoran stated. Sakura nodded, then laid back down in the bed, her green eyes already tired.  
  
"Get some rest now if you can. Let me know if you need anything." Syaoran said coolly, closing the door to his room as he walked out. The moment he closed the door, he began to scramble about, completely freaking out.  
  
'Oh my God oh my God she's in labor right now!' Syaoran thought. He opened the door to Eriol and Tomoyo's room and shook Eriol awake.  
  
"Syaoran what the heck?" Eriol muttered. Syaoran dragged Eriol out of bed as Tomoyo watched with sleepy eyes.  
  
"SHE'S IN LABOR RIGHT NOW! IN OUR BED!" Syaoran cried, his voice hushed. Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo leapt out of bed.  
  
"She said to wait until her water breaks to take her to the hospital, but I thought you would all like to know she's going to have this baby today!" Syaoran announced proudly.  
  
"That's great! We'll call up Mr. Kinomoto and Touya and tell them what's going on." Tomoyo cried, getting out of bed and walking with the boys to the living room. While she was dialing, Syaoran threw on his coat and some shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I haven't put the car seat in my car yet!" Syaoran cried, grabbing a large box and hauling it out of the apartment. Eriol chuckled as Tomoyo talked excitedly into the phone.  
  
'He's going to be such a great dad.' Eriol thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, there have been no expectant mothers with the name Kinomoto admitted today, sir." The nurse said, aggravated. Jacob sighed heavily and gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Ma'am, but I'm her husband. I'm currently out of town on business, and I was just checking on her status." Jacob said, pouring on fake sincerity.  
  
"In that case, sir, I will take your number and call you if she comes in." The nurse answered, falling for Jacob's story. He recited the number and hung up the phone, an angry stare on his face.  
  
"I'm going to see that baby, no matter what, Sakura. You're not going to keep me from her." Jacob vowed as he clenched his fist.  
  
It was ten thirty at night when Sakura's contractions got to be too much for her to bear. Syaoran and Eriol helped her into Syaoran's car as Tomoyo dialed her family to tell them the good news.  
  
"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked nervously, trying to smile at Sakura when on the inside he was scared to death. Sakura nodded weakly, and the four of them were speeding down the street in no time.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran weaved through traffic. Eriol and Tomoyo both held on to their doors as Syaoran floored it.  
  
"Sorry . . . "Syaoran apologized sheepishly. Sakura shook her head and screamed loudly. Then she gasped and looked down.  
  
"Drive faster! My water broke!" Sakura wailed, clutching her stomach as she tried to breathe. Syaoran stepped on the gas and flew down the street toward the hospital, where thanks to Tomoyo, doctors were standing by.  
  
Syaoran stopped the car, and a team of doctors and nurses rained down on Sakura like a swarm of bees. They lifted her onto a stretcher and ran her into the hospital, Syaoran following quickly behind. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped at the front desk and grabbed the papers the receptionist needed, signing them as fast as they could read them. Syaoran ran along with Sakura, who was gripping his hand tightly.  
  
"I'm scared." Sakura whispered, looking up at Syaoran with terrified emerald eyes. Syaoran gripped her hand a little tighter and smiled nervously.  
  
"Me too." Syaoran murmured. Before he could say anything else, a nurse pulled him away and handed him some scrubs to put on over his clothes. He washed his hands as fast as he could, then rejoined the group as they entered the delivery room.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto? Yes, she's come in. You'd better hurry, she'll be delivering any moment now. Yes, actually there is a gentleman with her, a brunette. Thank you." The nurse said into the phone, hanging it up. On the other line, Jacob smiled devilishly and grabbed his coat.  
  
For over an hour, Sakura had been pushing, but it was no use. Even though her water had broken and her contractions were only a minute apart, she couldn't push the baby out. Exhausted, Sakura flopped back onto the bed after another agonizing push, her light brown hair matted against her forehead.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, you can do this." Syaoran coached, his mask covering his face from the nose down. Sakura nodded weakly, and began pushing once again.  
  
"We've got a head! Looks like light brown hair, Miss!" The doctor exclaimed. Sakura smiled, her eyes growing brighter.  
  
"One more, Sakura." Syaoran whispered. Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran's hand and bore down, screaming loudly. She gripped Syaoran's hand so tightly he began to scream along with her, their cries of pain filling the room.  
  
Outside the delivery room, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito all stood, listening to Sakura and Syaoran scream. Eriol's eyes widened in pure terror as Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I'm sure she's not hurting Syaoran too badly, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in his ear, an amused smile on her face.  
  
"In a few moments I'll be a grandfather. It's just too crazy to believe!" Fujitaka stated nervously, wringing his hands together as he anxiously waited. Touya and Yukito listened to the screaming as well, cupping their hands over their ears and scrunching their faces in pain.  
  
"It's a girl!" the doctor announced. Sakura could feel the doctor pull the baby the rest of the way out of her, and she sobbed loudly as she watched her new baby get wrapped up and checked out. Syaoran knelt down beside Sakura, cradling his hand in the other.  
  
"You did it. You were sensational." Syaoran whispered. The nurse brought the now wailing baby over to Sakura and gently placed her in Sakura's arms.  
  
"Oh she's so beautiful!" Sakura mused, looking over every feature of the tiny pink marvel. She had a lot of messy light brown hair and big green eyes that matched her mother's. She was small, but could cry like a banshee.  
  
"Did you decide on a name for her yet?" Syaoran asked, smiling down at the baby as he leaned his head against Sakura's. Sakura's lips curved into a sweet smile as she nodded.  
  
"Cadence Michelle Kinomoto. I've always liked the name Cadence." Sakura announced.  
  
"It's a good name. Can I hold her?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and gently handed the baby to Syaoran, who stood up shakily. He held the small child as if she could break at the slightest pressure, then walked out of the delivery room to where everyone was waiting.  
  
Outside the room, Syaoran found Touya and Yukito being held back by Fujitaka and Eriol as Jacob tried to manage his way past Tomoyo. Syaoran glared and Jacob, clutching Cadence a little closer to him.  
  
"Give me my daughter." Jacob ordered, causing people to look around the corner at the scene unfolding.  
  
"She's not yours. She's mine." Syaoran said darkly, cradling Cadence as she started to softly fuss.  
  
"You're not Mr. Kinomoto?" The nurse asked, grabbing Jacob by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out of the hallway.  
  
"No he's not. He's the mother's ex-boyfriend, and she doesn't want to see him." Syaoran stated. The nurse nodded and walked away to find Jacob and escort him out of the hospital.  
  
"This, everyone, is Cadence Michelle Kinomoto." Syaoran declared, showing the now sleeping baby off to everyone. He handed the child to Fujitaka, who held her and grinned.  
  
"My granddaughter. You're as perfect as I had always imagined you would be." Fujitaka exclaimed gently, touching Cadence's tiny face with his finger. Everyone gathered around Cadence as Syaoran retreated back into the room where Sakura was being prepared to move into recovery.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked gently. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with exhausted eyes.  
  
"Like the weight of three bowling balls has been lifted off of me." Sakura joked weakly. The nurses started moving her out the door toward recovery, and everyone congratulated her as she left the delivery room. Fujitaka handed Cadence to Sakura as she was being wheeled down the hall, and she smiled up at her father happily.  
  
"She's perfect, Sakura." Fujitaka murmured, watching as Sakura was wheeled into recovery, Syaoran on her heels.  
  
"Today couldn't get much better, could it?" Tomoyo sighed, leaning against Eriol as she smiled happily.  
  
In his car, Jacob was seething with rage. How could that son of a bitch claim his own child?! He would get the baby, one way or another. Slowly, a plan began to formulate in Jacobs mind as a sinister smile spread over his angry face.  
  
"I'll get her, Sakura. And you'll never see her again." Jacob muttered before tearing out of the hospital parking lot.  
  
*This is one persistent jerk, huh? And Sakura's got a daughter!! How CUTE! S&S are gonna have their hands full with this one, lemme tell ya! Have an awesome day, don't forget to review, and watch for the coming chapters! Thanks!* 


	15. Jacob Strikes Back

Hey everyone, I am SO SORRY about two weeks without an update, but my computer was utterly destroyed (reformatted). Luckily I was able to save this fic, and hopefully I can pull up the remaining chapters of "The Luckiest", but I lost the end chapter to "Rogue" and I will have to rewrite it. But I promise I'll have it, the next chapter of "The Luckiest" and another chapter for "The Benjamin Gate" ASAP. Anyway, I know you can't wait to read, so I'll shut up.  
  
Reviewers: kute-lido-azn, sweet-captor, Cherry Blossom, synchrogirl, Starry22153, Silver Wolf Gurl, Sana01, Cherry Jade, NeCi, anjuliet, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, angel-wings-131, & AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
With You  
  
Sakura played on the floor with baby Cadence, patting the two month olds' chubby feet together gently as she smiled down at her daughter. Cadence smiled, her green eyes gazing up at her mother as she made silly faces. Sakura tickled the baby very gently, making her coo in response. Syaoran walked into the room, putting his blazer on the couch.  
  
"I'm home. How was your day?" Syaoran asked, plopping down beside Sakura, who smiled warmly.  
  
"It was good. How was your day?" Sakura replied. Syaoran sighed and loosened his tie around his neck.  
  
"Hectic. I'm just glad to be home." Syaoran stated. He caught sight of Cadence and made a goofy face, eliciting a soft squeal from the brown haired baby girl.  
  
"Hey Cadence! Have you been playing with mommy all day?!" Syaoran greeted, picking the infant up off the floor and gently holding her in his arms. Sakura watched Syaoran interact with Cadence and sighed inwardly.  
  
'Oh if only she were yours . . . ' Sakura wished. Syaoran held Cadence close enough to his face so she could reach out and grab his nose. He laughed and laid the baby back down, watching as she tried to roll over.  
  
"She's been working on that all day. It's like she's determined to do it before bedtime!" Sakura mused, leaning back against the couch. Syaoran leaned back as well and watched Cadence as she tried once again to flip onto her stomach.  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Syaoran added, not looking at Sakura as he grinned.  
  
"She has a lot of me in her, that's for sure." Sakura said, sighing lightly.  
  
"Oh I meant she sounded a lot like-"Syaoran joked. Sakura cut him off with a pillow to the face. They began to fight for the pillow, the winner gaining the ability to pelt the other mercilessly. Cadence laughed, making them stop what they were doing to look down at her.  
  
"SHE DID IT!" Syaoran cried, picking Cadence up and handing her to Sakura.  
  
"I MISSED IT!" Sakura wailed. Cadence laughed again, making Syaoran and Sakura smile at each other.  
  
"Her first little milestone, and I missed it." Sakura pouted. Syaoran rested his head against Sakura's and let Cadence grab a hold of his finger.  
  
"There will be more, don't worry." Syaoran whispered. He had to admit, he was fascinated with Cadence. He had never really interacted with a baby beyond a little holding. Watching her grow a little more every day was just amazing to the twenty one year old. Every day she seemed to be doing something new and different.  
  
"I know, but-"Sakura started. Syaoran shook his head, putting a finger to her lips gently. His amber eyes looked deep into Sakura's, and she felt everything around her melt completely as she gazed.  
  
"Let's go out tonight." Syaoran suggested, keeping his eyes locked on Sakura's. Sakura looked at Syaoran for a moment, then backed away, breaking the moment.  
  
"I . . . I don't know." Sakura stammered. Syaoran cocked his head to the side with confusion.  
  
"Okay . . . we'll go out some other time." Syaoran offered. Sakura looked at the floor guiltily.  
  
"She's just too little for me to just . . . . leave her!" Sakura blurted. Syaoran immediately knew what was on Sakura's mind, and he smiled slightly.  
  
"I understand, Sakura. When you're ready to go out without the baby, we'll go." Syaoran stated, making Sakura smile. She looked at Syaoran's face, the truly understanding look on his handsome face. He wasn't going to pressure her, and Sakura loved that about him.  
  
"Well, maybe Tomoyo and Eriol wouldn't mind watching her for a couple hours?" Sakura said quietly, her emerald eyes smiling.  
  
"If they could, Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol would take her forever!" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Hey! That's not true! We'd give her back . . . . eventually!" Tomoyo cried as she and Eriol walked into the living room, grocery bags in hand. Syaoran helped them bring the rest of the parcels into the kitchen as Sakura set Cadence in her swing.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind watching her for a couple hours while Syaoran and I go out to dinner?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes lit up and she grinned.  
  
"Of course!" Tomoyo cried, looking to Eriol, who was nodding. She pulled Sakura close and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Anything to get you and Syaoran together! It's been three months, and you two haven't even kissed!" Tomoyo whispered, making Sakura blush heavily. Syaoran took notice and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It's called 'taking baby steps' Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered back. Syaoran began to wonder what was being talked about, so he opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Don't ask, Syaoran! Unless you want to know all about periods and stuff like that!" Tomoyo cried. It was Syaoran's turn to blush this time, and he turned bright crimson as Eriol laughed.  
  
"Get going, you two. We'll take care of Cadence while you're gone." Eriol said, continuing to snicker at Syaoran as he spoke. Syaoran grinned and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Woah! I look terrible! Give me half an hour?" Sakura asked, giving Syaoran a taste of her emerald colored puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll call ahead and make some reservations then." Syaoran replied. Sakura ran back to her room and quickly changed into some other clothes. She tied her nearly shoulder length hair in an elegant twist, some stray hairs framing her face gently. After putting on some light make up and perfume, Sakura glanced into the mirror quickly before walking back out to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was holding Cadence as she drank her bottle when he caught sight of Sakura. She was wearing a burgundy skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a cream colored three quarter sleeved shirt. With her hair done and some make up, she looked completely different. For a moment, all Syaoran could do was stare.  
  
'I honestly didn't think she could get more beautiful. Clearly I was mistaken.' Syaoran thought as he handed Cadence to Tomoyo and helped Sakura into her coat.  
  
"You look beautiful." Syaoran murmured, making Sakura blush.  
  
"Thank you." Where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked. Syaoran waved to Eriol and Tomoyo, but noticed they were engrossed with Cadence.  
  
"A little French place I know." Syaoran replied, taking her hand in his as they left the apartment.  
  
After a short drive, Syaoran pulled into the parking lot of the best French restaurant in Tomoeda. Sakura watched as they were ushered into a dimly lit room that was unoccupied. A red and white checkered table cloth was adorning the small round table, and Syaoran pulled Sakura's chair out for her.  
  
"This place is so nice! Syaoran you shouldn't have-"Sakura started, but stopped when she opened the menu and looked at the prices. She looked up at Syaoran, prepared to speak, when he silenced her with a stern yet affectionate glare.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just pick whatever you want, and it'll be served. And I don't want you to think about the cost either." Syaoran instructed, looking back into his menu when Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
  
'You amaze me, Syaoran Li. How you can want someone like me . . . it's amazing.' Sakura thought as she scanned the menu.  
  
Dinner couldn't have been more perfect. Syaoran and Sakura laughed and talked until their faces were blue. Syaoran had even called in a small string quartet to play music for their meal. It was perfect, and Sakura wished it would never end. This was the way life was supposed to be for someone: happy. And she found herself there with Syaoran.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran said after his cell phone rang. Sakura watched curiously as his face drained of all color. He hung up, then stood up and threw a hundred dollars on the table.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong? Is it Cadence?!" Sakura cried, leaping to her feet. Syaoran put Sakura's coat over her shoulders before nodding.  
  
"We need to get home." Syaoran said, his voice low and slightly frightening. Sakura nodded and rushed out of the restaurant with Syaoran.  
  
When they reached the apartment, Sakura jumped out of the car before Syaoran could put it in park. She sprinted to the door, running past police officers and child welfare officers. Syaoran got out of the car and stared in shock at the scene in front of him.  
  
There were three police cars lined against the curb beside his abode, bright red and blue lights reflecting off of the buildings around them. Officers and other people stood around the apartment, barring anyone from going in and gawking at the scene. Syaoran started through the mess, but was stopped by a police officer.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't let you in." the officer instructed. Syaoran ran a hand through his chestnut hair with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I live here. The woman who just ran in is my girlfriend." Syaoran explained, trying to keep his voice at a respectable tone. The officer stepped aside, and Syaoran bounded up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, running to Syaoran with Cadence in her arms. Syaoran caught sight of Eriol and Tomoyo looking at Jacob with a dumbfounded stare.  
  
"What's that rat doing here?" Syaoran barked. A portly police officer stepped in front of Jacob, who crossed his arms and sneered.  
  
"I have here a statement filed by one Jacob Tourell against a Sakura Kinomoto on the charge of unfit parenting and drug abuse. We're here for the baby." The officer stated, reading from a neatly folded paper. Sakura's face flushed as she felt hot tears roll down her face.  
  
"I'm not an unfit mother! And I've never taken drugs in my entire life! We can take a lie detector and prove it, right?!" Sakura rambled, clutching Cadence tightly to her. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist and brought her closer to him.  
  
"We're not giving the baby up until Sakura takes a lie detector and drug test." Syaoran said firmly. Jacob frowned and tapped the officer on the shoulder.  
  
"You're going to just let them keep the baby, even though they're under these charges?" Jacob cried, glaring at Sakura as she comforted a now crying Cadence.  
  
"They're willing to undergo tests to prove themselves fit. If you are willing to participate, Mr. Tourell, then we'll get it settled tonight at the station." The officer answered. Jacob's face paled slightly, but he bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"I'll let them. But they're not going to pass." Jacob hissed, stepping past Sakura and Syaoran. The officer led the couple down the stairs before taking the baby and giving her to a child services worker.  
  
"You'll get her back after you pass the test, Ms. Kinomoto." The officer soothed as Sakura watched them leave with her daughter. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist and let her rest her head against his shoulder.  
  
"We're going to make it through this. He's not going to get away with it, Sakura." Syaoran whispered calmly, trying to ease Sakura's mind. Eriol and Tomoyo ran down the steps as Sakura and Syaoran were put into the police car.  
  
"Stay here. We'll call you if we need you to get the attorney." Syaoran advised. Eriol nodded and held Tomoyo as Syaoran and Sakura were driven from the apartment to the station.  
  
Two hours later, Syaoran and Sakura waited in the station as the test results were analyzed. Jacob sat opposite them, a wry grin on his face. Sakura didn't look at Jacob. She leaned her head against Syaoran's as she anxiously awaited the results. Syaoran stroked Sakura's hair gently, sending a menacing glare at Jacob ever so often.  
  
"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, the results are in." the chief officer stated, walking into the room with three folders. Jacob leaned back in his chair and grinned nonchalantly. Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the officer, waiting for the news that they would have Cadence back.  
  
"You two are cleared of the charge, and Ms. Kinomoto, your daughter is waiting for you in the lobby. As for you, Mr. Tourell, your test came back showing a lot of blips. Therefore, we will be placing a restraining order against you. You will not be permitted within a thousand feet of Ms. Kinomoto, Cadence Kinomoto, or any other roommates living with Ms. Kinomoto." The chief declared, making Sakura erupt into tears of happiness.  
  
"WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY! SHE STOLE MY DAUGHTER! I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ABLE TO SEE HER IN THE TWO MONTHS SINCE SHE WAS BORN! DON'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME I HAVE NO RIGHTS AS A FATHER!" Jacob screamed, his face turning bright red. The chief opened the third folder and dumped the contents onto the table. Jacob stopped ranting and scowled at the images on the table.  
  
"Mr. Li brought your ex girlfriend here soon after he took her from your house, Mr. Tourell. We've got pictures of her, beaten and pregnant. By doing this, you forfeit your right as a parent." The chief retorted, glaring angrily at Jacob as the information settled in.  
  
"Fine. Fucking wonderful! But don't ask me to pay for her, you stupid bitch!" Jacob bellowed.  
  
"Do you want to be arrested for disorderly conduct? Because I have no problem doing it right now, sir." The chief stated, taking his handcuffs from his belt.  
  
"No sir, that won't be necessary." Jacob muttered, sliding back into his chair in defeat. Sakura hugged Syaoran happily as the officer let them out into the lobby to get Cadence.  
  
"Oh my baby! My poor little baby! It's past your bedtime, little one!" Sakura cried, taking Cadence into her arms. Syaoran smiled and let the baby grab onto his finger as they walked out to the police car that would bring them home.  
  
Sakura watched as Cadence slept peacefully in her crib. Syaoran slipped out of the bed and sidled up next to Sakura, resting his chin against her shoulder blade.  
  
"What were you and Tomoyo really talking about today?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura blushed and turned so she was facing Syaoran.  
  
"How she would be more than willing to take Cadence off our hands if that would give us the chance to kiss for the first time." Sakura replied. Syaoran's cheeks took on a hue matching Sakura's blush, and she smiled softly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and gently leaned in, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Syaoran breathed. Sakura smiled, her emerald eyes locking with Syaoran's.  
  
"Me too." Sakura echoed, locking her lips against Syaoran's once again.  
  
Yay for first kisses! And it only took them 15 chapters to do it! Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I hope you enjoyed it enough to review! 


	16. A Night Of Firsts

With You Hey everyone! By now EVERYONE has probably forgotten about me, let alone this fic, but I'm finally back online and updating! I'm going to try and get the end to "Rogue" out but I lost it along with all of "The Benjamin Gate", which I probably won't even try to recover unless I get some hate- mail saying I had better. Anyway, I should shut up now, you're probably already reading the chapter and not paying any mind to me!!!! Enjoy!  
  
With You  
  
It was January eleventh, a whole year since Cadence had been born. The baby swing was packed up, replaced with toys overflowing from a small basket in the corner. The apartment had changed a lot as well, especially since the young child had earned the title of toddler a week before. Now everything was baby proofed, from the floor to the ceiling. Nothing was in Cadence's reach that could be potentially harmful to her. Syaoran handed Eriol some streamers as Tomoyo blew up balloons. Sakura busily cleaned some vegetables. In her playpen, Cadence watched the older people as they scurried around. She laughed aloud, putting a chubby hand in her curly brown hair. "What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, walking over to the grinning child and picking her up out of the playpen and holding her above his head gently. Cadence squealed in delight and grabbed Syaoran's dark hair with her tiny hands, making him yell in pain. "Cadence let go of daddy's hair!" Sakura lightly scolded. Cadence did as she was told, cuddling up against Syaoran's chest as he walked with her over to Sakura. "I love it when you refer to me as 'daddy'." Syaoran murmured, kissing Sakura's lips tenderly. "Hey you two! Quit making out and help get these decorations finished! Everyone will be here soon!" Tomoyo squealed, rushing past Sakura and putting vegetables on a white tray. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was HER first birthday!" Sakura joked. Syaoran chuckled as Tomoyo playfully glared and continued on her way. "I can't believe she's one already . . . it seems like yesterday I went into labor with her!" Sakura mused, playing with a rogue curl on the baby's head. Syaoran grinned and kissed Sakura again. "It can only get better." Syaoran added. Someone knocked on the door, and Sakura opened it to her father, Touya, and Yukito. "How's my favorite granddaughter?" Fujitaka exclaimed, taking the giggling girl out of Sakura's arms and playing with her happily. Touya walked in and stood next to Syaoran, scowling slightly. "How are you, brat?" Touya asked. Syaoran shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. Yourself?" Syaoran asked. Sakura and Fujitaka walked by with Yukito, who was now holding Cadence and making silly faces. "I'm well. You treating Sakura okay? 'Cause if you're not I'll kill you." Touya responded. Syaoran rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Touya, who broke character and started to smile. "I knew I could get you to crack." Syaoran said, slapping Touya on the back before joining Sakura in the living room. The doorbell rang, and Tomoyo answered the door to find Yelan and Meilin on the other side, gifts in hand. "Mother! Meilin! You made it!" Syaoran called, making his way to his mother as she smiled. He took the gifts from the women and led them into the apartment, where Meilin immediately attached herself to Cadence. The curly headed toddler played with Meilin's long raven hair, making her cry out in pain. "She's a wonderful child, Syaoran. If only she were yours." Yelan mused, taking a sip from the drink her son had brought her. Syaoran watched as Cadence played, her emerald eyes sparking. "She is my child, mother." Syaoran replied. Yelan smiled warmly at her son, then walked over to join her niece and Cadence. The birthday party wore into the evening. The sun was setting as Cadence opened her last gift, and she squeaked in delight as she played in the wrapping paper. As the adults were talking, Cadence grabbed a green bow off of the floor and toddled over to Syaoran, who was sitting beside Sakura and Yelan. "Dada!" Cadence called, thrusting the bow into the air as high as she could. Syaoran and Sakura stopped talking, along with the rest of the room. It was so quiet the sound of a pin dropping could be heard. Everyone stared at Cadence, then Sakura, then Syaoran. "Dada?" Cadence said again, sounding a little confused by the sudden silence. She was startled as everyone cried out in excitement. Sakura picked Cadence up and cuddled her close. "She said dada! Her first word!" Sakura cried, hugging Cadence as she grinned widely and reached for Syaoran. He took her into his arms, letting her hug onto him happily. "I think it's a sign!" Tomoyo cried over the noise. Sakura and Syaoran blushed as everyone nodded in agreement and started chattering about weddings. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who was blushing and smiling. It was some time later when all the guests had left. The apartment was clean and orderly once again, and Eriol was slumped on the couch with an exhausted Tomoyo at his side, their eyes barely open. Cadence was sprawled in her playpen, her thumb securely tucked in her mouth. "I think we should just let her sleep there. She looks so comfortable." Syaoran whispered, draping a blanket over the tiny little child. "I can't believe she said dada today. . . "Sakura stated, her eyes locked on her child with love. Syaoran leaned against Sakura, making her look up at him with a smile. "Jealous?" Syaoran joked. Sakura punched him lightly in the arm and scrunched up her face good naturedly. Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to the playpen and looked down on the sleeping baby quietly. "I want one." Tomoyo mused. Eriol looked at her in shock, making Sakura and Syaoran giggle lightly. "Later, Tomoyo. Right now I want to sleep. Quite possibly sleep forever, if you'll let me." Eriol replied, walking toward their room. Tomoyo pouted for a moment, but when Eriol peeked out from the room with an 'are ya coming?!' look on his face, Tomoyo took off, saying a quick goodnight to Syaoran and Sakura. "This was a great day. Cadence had a great birthday." Sakura whispered as the couple walked back to their room and started getting ready for bed. "Cadence has a great mom." Syaoran replied, taking Sakura into his arms and planting a warm kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled when they parted for air. "Cadence has a great dad too." Sakura murmured, meeting Syaoran's lips once again in a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, taking in everything as if it were the last time they'd touch. Sakura backed Syaoran up against the bed, tripping him. They fell together, Sakura crying out softly as she fell. Syaoran propped himself up beside Sakura, who stared into his amber eyes longingly. "Syaoran I-"Sakura started, but Syaoran held up his hand, silencing her. "We don't have to. Baby steps, remember?" Syaoran whispered in response, kissing Sakura's forehead as she smiled. "I wasn't going to say no . . . "Sakura said quietly, tracing her finger over Syaoran's bare chest as she spoke. "You're sure you're ready?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, moving in to kiss Syaoran's lips once again. They met, clashing against one another with a passion that had been waiting to surface for over a year. Crawling under the covers, Syaoran and Sakura began to take their relationship to the next level. They moved as one, as if they knew each other the whole time. It was almost like a poem, their rhythm slow and relaxed. Syaoran and Sakura tried to keep it slow so they could savor every moment, but found themselves lost in their passion for each other. When it was over, after they had consummated their love for one another, they lay peacefully together in their bed, relishing each other's touch. Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's chest as his rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep. "I love you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered as she closed her emerald eyes blissfully. Syaoran stroked Sakura's hair with his fingers and sighed lightly, a smile crossing his tranquil face. "I love you too, Sakura." Syaoran echoed as he let his eyes close. The next morning, Tomoyo awoke to the sound of Cadence calling out from the living room. She got out of bed and walked past Sakura and Syaoran's room, noticing the door still closed. She picked up the smiling baby from her playpen and cuddled her gently. "Mommy and daddy must still be sleeping. Let's go in and wake them up." Tomoyo said sleepily, walking back to the bedroom and opening the door. At the sight of Sakura and Syaoran lying together with nothing more than a blanket covering them, Tomoyo closed the door. "Maybe we should give mommy and daddy a break?" Tomoyo laughed to herself, carrying Cadence into her own room. Eriol awoke to small hands pounding lightly on his face. His blue eyes opened to find Cadence between him and Tomoyo, who was watching him with much interest. Her amethyst eyes sparkled as he smiled at the playing child, then at her. "We have to get ourselves one of these." Eriol joked, sleep still in his voice. Tomoyo grinned and leaned in over Cadence for a kiss. Yay another one bites the dust! 


	17. Valentines Day Magic

With You

February fourteenth. The day seemed to radiate with love as couples around the world shared sweets, gifts, flowers and cards with each other. Schools were filled with children eagerly displaying home made mailboxes to store their crepe paper valentines so carefully made inside. Offices were decorated with shiny hearts that gently swayed if near an air duct like kites on a fresh spring morning. In the midst of this love-filled day, anxious men around the world waited for the perfect moment to ask the woman they loved to be their wives.

Syaoran was no exception to this.

For weeks he had been scheming with Eriol and Tomoyo about this night. This was the night he would ask Sakura to marry him, and he had to make it absolutely perfect. He had all the specifics worked out, and Sakura didn't have a clue as to what was happening. Syaoran sat in his office, grinning as he talked to Eriol on the phone. His gaze fell upon the portrait of him, Sakura and Cadence on his desk, and his eyes softened.

"Eriol that is so cheesy. . . yes, I know Sakura will love it, but I was thinking. . . uh huh. . . one word. . . . CHEESY! No, we're not going to do the whole cake thing, it's been done too many times in the movies. It's going to be the way we first came up with. She'll love that. . . no, tell Ahndreya not to worry about a cake, because we're not doing the ring in the cake thing. . . I know Tomoyo thinks it's adorable, so save it for your own proposal, k? I have to go, there's work to be done. See you after six." Syaoran said, hanging up and sighing.

"Could I be any more nervous?" Syaoran said quietly. The phone rang again, and he picked it up.

"It's going to be fine, trust me. Do you honestly think she'll say no?" Eriol said on the other end, and Syaoran laughed.

"Thanks, Eriol." He said, hanging up the phone once again as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were watching television as they folded laundry. Cadence played in one of the big yellow baskets, her mop of curls occasionally bouncing up as she jumped and 'scared' her mother.

"So what are you and Syaoran doing tonight?" Tomoyo asked nonchalantly as she reached into her basket and pulled out some towels. Sakura neatly put another of Syaoran's shirts on his pile and shrugged.

"Probably staying in with the baby. We can't find a sitter to save our lives!" Sakura replied, smiling weakly as she folded some of Cadence's little socks. Tomoyo's violet eyes sparkled ever so slightly as she feigned innocence.

"You know, Eriol and I were planning on staying in tonight, we could watch Cadence while you and Syaoran went out." Tomoyo suggested. Cadence, at the mention of her name, poked her head out of the basket, making Sakura giggle.

"I can't let you do that. It's Valentine's day, and you would want to spend some alone time with Eriol, I'm sure." Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo put down some socks she was folding and looked at Sakura devilishly.

"Cadence won't be up all night, you know." Tomoyo said slyly, making Sakura's cheeks turn red as her jaw dropped.

"You're bad!" Sakura cried, throwing some socks at Tomoyo, who dodged them and stuck out her tongue in triumph.

"So you'll go out?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head slightly. Sakura thought about it for a moment, her eyes moving from her child's face to Tomoyo's 'you-know-you-wanna' stare.

"I don't think so. I have nothing to wear." Sakura said, making another excuse. Undaunted, Tomoyo got up and went into her room, coming out later with a little pink dress.

"Did you make this for me, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with a smile. Tomoyo nodded, handing the dress to Sakura with a pleased look on her face. It was short, probably not even reaching halfway to Sakura's knees, with two straps about two inches wide. The hem was embroidered with dark magenta flowers, giving it just enough elegance for the occasion.

"I designed it when you were pregnant, and thought Valentines day would be the best day for you to wear it." Tomoyo said proudly, watching her friend look at it happily.

"I can't take this. . . I can't let you sacrifice your night just for me and Syaoran." Sakura started, but Tomoyo crossed her arms and sat down. Sakura's emerald eyes flashed a look of defiance, but Tomoyo knew she had won out.

"Do you think mommy and daddy should go out tonight, Candence?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura's green eyes met the same green eyes belonging to her child, who bounced up and down in the basket, squealing and laughing.

"It's settled then. Two against one, in my favor. We win!" Tomoyo said triumphantly, scooping up the giggling baby and looking at Sakura with delight. Sakura glanced at the clock; Syaoran would be coming home soon, so she didn't have much time to get ready.

"I guess I had better get ready then!" Sakura said, grabbing a freshly folded towel and heading off to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Tomoyo set Cadence back in her basket and handed her a toy.

"This is going to be the best night ever, little girl. Your mommy and daddy are going to get married!" Tomoyo whispered, being careful to make certain Sakura wasn't in earshot. Cadence bounced in her basket, throwing socks into the air and giggling as they fell back onto her head.

Syaoran and Eriol came home to find their apartment immaculate. At the table, there were two place settings and Cadence's high chair. Candles were set all throughout the room, unlit at the moment. Eriol walked in with roses in hand and called for Tomoyo, who came out of her room with Cadence balanced on her hip.

"You got me roses!!" Tomoyo said gleefully, taking them and inhaling their sweet scent. The baby imitated Tomoyo, smiling after she took a loud sniff. Syaoran noted the surroundings, mainly the kitchen, and began to worry that Sakura had been too stubborn, and they would be staying in. His mind was already coming up with alternate plans of action.

"I know what you're thinking Syaoran, but you're wrong. Eriol and I are playing house tonight as planned. Your cherry blossom is in your room finishing up as we speak." Tomoyo said, calming Syaoran's already fraying nerves. Never in his life had he been so worried about one simple thing, and here he was about to tear out his hair. He heard soft footsteps and looked up, his jaw falling at the sight of Sakura standing before him.

She wore the pink dress, which really did just reach halfway to her knees. Her light hair was worn down, the ends curled softly around her shoulders. Her bangs were swept to the side, secured with a silver butterfly pin. She wore very little makeup, but it didn't matter to Syaoran because in his eyes she didn't need it. Strappy pink sandals finished her ensemble, the heels giving her just enough elegance, but not enough to overdo it.

"You. . . look amazing." Syaoran breathed. Sakura blushed and thanked him politely.

"Syaoran. . . go. . . change." Tomoyo said quietly through gritted teeth. Syaoran couldn't move, all he could think about was how gorgeous Sakura really looked. Tomoyo nudged Syaoran and softly laughed as he stumbled back to his room and closed the door, emerging moments later in black slacks and a white button down shirt.

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked as he walked back out into the living room. He took Sakura's white pea coat and slipped it over her before putting his own coat on and opening the door for Sakura, who walked down the steps toward Syaoran's car.

"Thanks, you guys." Syaoran whispered.

"Good luck!" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused back, smiling as Syaoran closed the door and met Sakura at the car in time to open her door for her. Tomoyo and Eriol watched from the window as the couple drove away toward the restaurant. Eriol turned to kiss Tomoyo, then laughed as he saw Cadence pout, her tiny pink lip sticking out just slightly.

"Oh you want one too? Ok, Cadence." Eriol said with a smirk, kissing the little baby on the cheek and making her giggle.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked as they drove down the busy streets. Syaoran pulled the car into the same burger place he had taken Sakura a year prior and smiled at her confused look.

"I thought burgers sounded good." Syaoran said, opening the door and immediately taking Sakura by surprise. No longer was it the patron filled greasy mess of a restaurant she had always known. Now it was spotless, the smell of roses and carnations filling the air. The lights were out except for one hovering over the same booth she and Syaoran had shared on their last visit. Syaoran took Sakura's coat and walked her over, watching her muse over the elaborate flower arrangements.

"Oh Syaoran. . . this is beautiful! How did I not know you were doing this?" Sakura asked in awe.

"You never asked." Syaoran smirked, and Sakura smiled and put her hand in his. The owner of the restaurant walked out with two plates and a bottle of champagne, then quickly walked back into the kitchen with the staff and watched eagerly.

"This is my favorite. . . how could you remember my favorite order from being here one time a year ago??" Sakura cried, watching Syaoran look at her with love. He poured a glass of champagne for him and Sakura, then held it up in his hand.

"What are we toasting to?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran met her gaze evenly with his amber eyes.

"To life. And having someone we love with all our hearts to live it with." He replied with a smile. Sakura felt the warmth of his hand on hers and felt herself smile back at Syaoran before letting her glass softly touch his.

After they finished their dinner, Syaoran reached into his pocket and clenched a tiny ring tightly in his fist, then took Sakura's hand with his free hand. He looked into the heaven that was her eyes and let out a nervous sigh before collecting his thoughts and taking a deep breath.

"Sakura I have to tell you something, and I'm afraid that if I don't tell you right now I might never have the courage to try again. I. . . I am helplessly in love with you, Sakura Kinomoto. Ever since you came back into my life I have known nothing but happiness. You make the sun shine even when the worst storm is over me. You make waking up in the morning all the more worthwhile. You are my everything. You take my breath away every time you look at me." Syaoran said softly, his eyes never leaving Sakura for a moment. She could see he meant every word he was saying, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Syaoran I-"Sakura started, but Syaoran cut her off by getting down on his knee and looking up at her through his messy chocolate hair.

"Marry me, Sakura. Make me the happiest man on this planet." Syaoran suddenly asked, and Sakura cried out in shock as he unfurled his hand and revealed the ring he had picked for her. Sakura began to cry, crystalline tears spilling from her beautiful eyes as she nodded her head and let Syaoran slip the ring onto her finger.

"Now I know why Tomoyo was so insistent on us going out tonight!" Sakura sniffled. Syaoran stood, bringing Sakura to her feet with him, and kissed her passionately. The kitchen erupted with applause as the owner and the staff walked out to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Syaoran wiped the tears from his fiancee's face and smiled down on her. Sakura hugged him close to her and kissed his lips, then pushed some of his dark hair from his amber eyes.

"So when do you want to do this?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"October sixteenth. The night we met at the convenience store." Sakura replied, and Syaoran nodded in approval.

The end for now.


	18. Getting Closer

With You

Tomoeda was sweltering. Children played in the spray of water hydrants opened by the city to cool off the young inhabitants. Public pools were packed with people desperately trying to cool off from the mid August heat. In the distance, the roads looked as if they were waving as heat radiated off the blacktop. It was quite possibly the hottest summer the town had ever experienced.

Inside the apartment, Sakura busily rushed from the kitchen table where her wedding plans lay to the coffee table in the living room where still more plans were sprawled. Tomoyo cranked up the air, waving her hand in front of her face. In her playpen, Cadence slept comfortably, her thumb stuck in her mouth.

"Tomoyo, how many people did I have invited to this?" The brown haired woman called into the living room where Tomoyo stood ready.

"Including Syaoran's family and friends, a little over two hundred should be coming. Why?" Tomoyo asked, pouring over notebook papers covered in Sakura's loopy scrawl.

"Well, I think I'll need another table, but I have no idea where to put it!" Sakura answered, resting her hand against her forehead. Tomoyo walked out to look at what Sakura was looking at, her violet eyes perplexed.

"I thought we had it all worked out. Twenty tables of ten, right?" Tomoyo asked, taking out a calculator and making certain she was right.

"Well, I keep counting, and I'm getting twenty one!" Sakura cried, staring at her crude drawing of the setup for her reception. Tomoyo looked for a moment, then grinned at Sakura.

"You're counting the head table as well. Honestly, woman!" Tomoyo giggled, gathering her coal colored hair into a ponytail as she laughed. Sakura thought about it for a moment, then shook her head and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Wow. . . "Sakura muttered. She set the paper down and searched through the mess until she found an older looking paper.

"Okay, the master list of accomplishments I need to get accomplished. We've got the invitations picked, addressed, and sent. We've got the cake order in and ready. We've got bridesmaid dresses and the tuxes, Cadence has her flower girl ensemble. We've got the flowers for the reception, and the flowers for the church picked out. The church itself is picked out. We've got the limo taken care of, and the caterers lined up along with the reception hall. What are we missing?" Sakura said to herself, reading the list aloud.

"Dress. It's seven weeks before the wedding, and you don't have your dress picked out!" Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"That would be a good thing. I almost completely forgot about it!" Sakura cried, grabbing a catalogue and searching the pages for the dress of her dreams.

"Mommy!" Nineteen month old Cadence cried, rising to her feet in her playpen. She rubbed the sleep out of her green eyes and stared at her mother intently, as if demanding her attention. Sakura picked the child up, untangling a curl as she walked back to Tomoyo.

"I don't think I'm ever going to find one I like, Tomoyo." Sakura said wistfully, turning some pages as Cadence played with her hair happily.

"Leave it to me, then. I'll make one for you that's elegant but simple. It'll be perfect." Tomoyo offered. Sakura tried to decline, saying it was too big of a job and there wasn't enough time.

"I'll hear nothing of it. Give me the next five weeks to work on it, and then we'll be all set." Tomoyo stated firmly, closing the argument. Sakura sighed and smiled gratefully before setting the book aside and gathering her papers.

"We're ready then!" Sakura piped cheerfully, reciting some baby talk to Cadence as she giggled.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was on a mission to find a wedding band for Sakura. The engagement ring he had given her was just a simple silver band with a small diamond embedded in the heart of it. Now he was looking for something small and simple, the kind Sakura liked. He and Eriol had been searching the jewelry stores of Tomoeda all day in the scorching heat, but had turned up empty handed at every location.

"Syaoran, this is the last store in Tomoeda. If you want to order one from out of town, we can hop on the internet at the office and find something." Eriol complained as they sauntered down the street slowly, their blazers draped over their shoulders.

"We'll stop after this place, I promise. I'm ready to get home." Syaoran said, his voice showing his exhaustion. Sweat glistened on his brow as he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Syaoran muttered as they opened the door to the last jewelry store in Tomoeda.

The blast of cold air made Eriol and Syaoran imagine they were in heaven as they entered the quiet store. Jewelry cases lined the walls and showcases highlighted the middle of the sales floor. Syaoran walked along every case, examining all the various cuts and sizes of stones available.

"They're all too big. Sakura doesn't like huge diamonds." Syaoran said to himself, walking to the rear of the store.

"I don't think you'll find what she'll like here." Eriol whispered, running a hand through his bluish hair with frustration. Syaoran nodded, until his amber eyes caught sight of something in the very top corner of the last case.

"Maybe I will. . . "Syaoran murmured, moving to the case and looking inside with interest. He pointed out the ring to the jeweler, who took it out and handed it to Syaoran.

"Perfect." Syaoran said, showing Eriol the ring he had found. It was a simple silver band, but had hearts cut into it. The finishing touch was what looked like a ribbon cut into the silver that seemed to tie the hearts together.

"That's definitely Sakura." Eriol stated, smiling as Syaoran nodded. He handed the ring back to the salesman to ring up. They'd accomplished their task.

"I just want to get home to our air conditioned apartment and relax." Eriol said wearily as the two of them drove back to the apartment, ring in hand. They opened the door to find Sakura, Tomoyo, and Cadence all sleeping soundly at the table, papers strewn about like a ticker tape parade.

"They must have been working hard." Syaoran said, smiling softly. He gently lifted Cadence out of her mother's arms and placed her in her crib before going to take a quick shower. When he returned to his room, he found Sakura curled up on their bed, her eyes half open.

"I see how it is, Li Syaoran. Put the baby to bed, but not the fiancée?" Sakura said sleepily. Syaoran smiled lightly and curled up beside Sakura, letting her rest her head against his chest.

"You looked like you had a rough day, so I didn't want to jostle you twice." Syaoran whispered, his amber eyes meeting Sakura's emerald ones as she looked up at him and smiled.

"It was a huge day. But we're all set now. In less than two months, we're going to be married." Sakura said as she smiled softly at Syaoran. She turned over onto her stomach, and Syaoran grazed the skin on her shoulder with his fingers tenderly.

"I can't wait." Syaoran whispered, kissing Sakura's lips quietly. The kiss began to pick up heat when the sound of Cadence babbling stopped them. Syaoran sent Sakura a 'guess we'll have to wait' look before getting out of the bed and getting Cadence out of her crib. He returned to the bed, letting Cadence snuggle up in between Sakura and himself.

'I've got the best family a man could ask for.' Syaoran thought after Sakura and Cadence had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful as they slept, two similar looking angels calmly resting. Syaoran moved a curl from Cadence's face and some stray strands from Sakura's before settling down beside them and draping his arm around them both.

"Tomoyo come look at this, and bring your camera." Eriol called quietly, motioning for Tomoyo to come look into Sakura and Syaoran's room. Tomoyo walked over and brought her hand to her mouth as she kept in an 'awwww'.

"This is the perfect photo opp!" Tomoyo whispered, snapping a couple pictures of the sleeping family. She leaned against Eriol as she looked on with him at the happy couple and their child.

"Will that be us someday, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked quietly as they turned and walked back to their room. Eriol let Tomoyo walk in, watching her as she sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair.

'Sooner than you think, Tomoyo. Sooner than you could ever imagine.' Eriol thought as a smile flooded his face.

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I think I lost a lot of my reviewers from the whole absence and all, but it's all good, because I know a few cool people are still reading and enjoying the fic, and to me that is all that matters. Have a great day!


	19. Butterscotch

I almost loaded the next chapter of the story and completely left this one out!! I knew something was weird when I proofread this thing! Anyway, enjoy! 

With You

Sakura walked through the empty house with Syaoran quietly, looking over the bare white walls and spacious rooms. Cadence bounced in Syaoran's arms, her green eyes eagerly watching everything around her. The trio walked out to the back yard, where they set Cadence down to run around in the soft green grass.

"I think this is the one." Sakura said softly, leaning into Syaoran happily as they watched the toddler run around happily. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nodded his head.

"You're right. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a backyard . . . this place is perfect to raise a family." Syaoran agreed. Cadence laughed as she chased a caterpillar through the dark green grass, and Sakura smiled.

"So should I tell the real estate lady to take the sign out of the front yard?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and kissed his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, emerald meeting amber. Syaoran grinned excitedly and walked back into the house to search for the real estate agent and cut a check.

"Cadence, do you want to live here?" Sakura asked the eighteen month old child. Cadence ran to her mother with some dried leaves from the yard, her cheeks rosy from the late September weather.

"Mommy!" Cadence said proudly, thrusting the leaves in Sakura's face. She took the leaves and picked Cadence up. Syaoran walked out with a grin and opened his arms wide to grab Cadence as she leapt from her mother's arms to his.

"It's all settled then. We have a house!" Syaoran said happily. Sakura leaned against him and looked excitedly at the new house they had bought.

It was a one story house painted white on the outside. There were flower beds around the foundation and down the brick walkway leading to the street. Black shutters were on the windows, and there was a small porch with a swing in the front. In the front yard there was a cherry tree, and the finishing touch was the white picket fence along the sidewalk. It was truly perfect.

The inside of the house was plain for the moment, but Sakura would see to it that it was decorated very nicely after the moved in. When coming in the front door, you could see the living room on the left, the kitchen straight ahead. Moving to the back, you could find the bedrooms, two on one side of the hall, one on the other side. A bathroom was connected to the master bedroom, and a second bathroom was at the end of the hall.

On September thirtieth, Sakura and Syaoran started painting and moving their things from the apartment to the house. Sakura painted the living room a bright cranberry color, hanging beautiful cream curtains on the windows. The kitchen was painted a sunshine yellow with blue trim along the ceiling. White curtains hung halfway down the window, and horizontal blinds accented the sliding door leading to the patio.

Cadence's room was painted pink with a darker pink border along the ceiling. Her crib was replaced with a small bed, and she had newly bought furnishings for her brand new room to go along with it. Her floor was dark mahogany wood with a pink area rug in the middle. Sakura hung sheer white curtains that puffed at the top in the baby's room, finishing off the look.

After deciding to leave the last room alone, Sakura and Syaoran painted their own room a deep hunter green. Sakura hung sheer curtains in their room as well, and together they spread a white area rug on the mahogany floor.

With a little more than two weeks left until their wedding, Sakura and Syaoran finished moving in. But there was still one thing missing; there was one essential item they needed for their new house, and they knew exactly where to get it.

"Okay, Cadence, pick one." Sakura instructed, releasing the small child to walk through the animal shelter. She looked in all the cages, at all the different types of dogs locked inside.

"Are you sure you want a dog?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded, a lopsided smile on his handsome face. Sakura sighed lightly and tried to be excited when she was in reality a bit anxious. The closest thing she had to a pet was Kero, and he . . . was definitely not the normal type of pet a ten year old gets. Cadence started to point excitedly, and Sakura approached the tiny child with Syaoran.

"Daddy!" Cadence gurgled, pointing to a small puppy inside the kennel. He was a golden color, and had cute floppy ears. Huge chocolate eyes stared up at Syaoran and Sakura, and her heart began to melt immediately.

"Is this the puppy you want, honey?" Syaoran asked, motioning to the kennel owner to open up the cage. Cadence jumped up and down excitedly as the cage was opened, and the puppy jumped out and licked Cadence in the face.

"Looks like we have ourselves a dog." Sakura said, smiling as Cadence played happily with the puppy. On the drive home, Syaoran and Sakura decided on names for the puppy, who sat quietly with Cadence in the backseat.

"I think he's a caramel color, so let's name him something along that line." Sakura mentioned. Syaoran thought for a moment, trying to find a name that worked with the color.

"What about Butterscotch?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura turned around and faced Cadence to ask her how she liked the name.

"Cadence, can you say Butterscotch?" Sakura asked.

"' Scotch!" Cadence cried, making the older two laugh. From that day forward, Butterscotch would be known as 'Scotch, the lovable puppy.

After returning home and showing 'Scotch where the back door flap was, Syaoran and Sakura started to unpack some of the kitchen items they had. In the living room, Cadence played with the new puppy in a game of tug-o-war. A shiny object caught Cadence's sight on the coffee table, and she toddled over to it. She picked it up and examined it before deciding it wasn't as interesting as she had thought.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was unpacking some dishes when he realized he left Sakura's ring on the coffee table in the living room. Fearing Cadence would get a hold of it and swallow it, he nonchalantly walked into the living room just in time to see Cadence slip the ring into 'Scotch's mouth.

"Holy. Crap." Syaoran muttered. He fell to his knees beside the giggling child and opened the dog's mouth, searching desperately for the ring inside his little mouth.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She walked into the living room to find Syaoran with a sick look on his face, and Cadence grinning like crazy.

"'Scotch!" Cadence cried, throwing her arms around the puppy, who wriggled himself free. Syaoran stood up and walked over to Sakura, his face completely expressionless.

"I need to take the dog to the vet, ok?" Syaoran muttered. Sakura looked at Syaoran with a 'what in the world is wrong with you?!' look.

"He . . . ate your ring." Syaoran managed. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock as she realized what had happened.

"Well let's go!" Sakura shouted, snagging Cadence as she chased the puppy through the room. Syaoran grabbed the puppy and the couple took off toward the car as fast as they could go.

Send me something nice for this chapter, and I'll be back with another update in a week or so. . . maybe! 


	20. Morning Sunshine

Hi everyone, I thought it would be a good time to update this fic, so here is the next chapter. I actually went through the last chapters the other night and decided that this was A) a really long fic and B) it was going to take FOREVER to finish publishing! But that's ok as long as you all like it, I suppose. 

With You

The next day, Sakura woke up to see Syaoran sleeping soundly beside her. For a moment, she felt a shock wave rush though her body as she watched his chest rise and fall in a perfect rhythm. This was how every day was for Sakura, and she loved it. She never got tired of feeling that nervous twitch in her stomach. It was like she was seeing Syaoran for the first time every time.

Beside Syaoran on the night stand sat a velvet box containing her wedding ring. They had managed to get 'Scotch to regurgitate it, and although it was a disturbing thing to see, they had taken the piece of jewelry and returned it to its rightful place for the moment. Sakura smiled as she remembered how many times Syaoran checked that box to make sure nothing bad happened to the treasure inside. Cuddling up to her soon to be husband, Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

At the apartment, Tomoyo was waking to find Eriol staring her in the face, his tired eyes concentrating on memorizing her every feature. Amethyst eyes locked on blue eyes, complementing each other in hue. They stared for a moment before smiling and meeting in a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Morning sunshine." Eriol murmured, running a hand through Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo yawned lightly and shifted her position.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she asked. Eriol nodded and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, drawing her closer to him. He could smell her sweet scent, and he closed his eyes as he took her in.

"What are you doing today?" Eriol asked his love.

"Nothing. I am planning on doing nothing at all. It's going to be wonderful." Tomoyo replied. She had been super busy with the wedding for a few weeks, and with it looming just around the bend, was working round the clock to finish all the last minute details.

"Would you like to go to the park with me then?" Eriol asked, watching for a response. He knew she was tired, but he had to go to the park to do what he was planning on doing.

"Alright, do you want to go now?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shrugged, making Tomoyo get out of bed and start changing into some clothes.

"I take it we're going!" Eriol said, smirking. Tomoyo grinned and yanked the young man out of bed as she giggled.

It wasn't quite cold yet in Tomoeda. The air was crisp, but still retained a slight hint of warmth. Eriol and Tomoyo walked hand in hand through the park, watching as leaves fell all around them. The couple leisurely trekked through the orange cascade until they reached the pond.

"It's a really beautiful day today. I'm glad we went out to see it." Tomoyo mused, watching as a red leaf gracefully fell from the sky into the pond, floating gently atop the water.

"It pales in comparison to you." Eriol whispered, making Tomoyo blush lightly. He pulled a red box out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand.

"Tomoyo, you're my sun. You're my sky. You're my everything. I can't imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing you there beside me. I love you more than anything in this entire world." Eriol proclaimed. Tomoyo smiled and blushed again.

"I love you too, Eriol." Tomoyo replied. Eriol cupped Tomoyo's cheek in his free hand and gazed deep into her violet pools.

"Please do me this one task I ask of you." Eriol asked gently.

"Anything." Tomoyo replied. Eriol knelt to his knee and opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring.

"Please take on the challenge of dealing with me for the rest of your life." Eriol whispered, staring into Tomoyo's surprised eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo cried in a slightly hushed voice. She drew Eriol up to her, locking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Eriol slipped the rock onto Tomoyo's slim finger.

"I can't wait to tell Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, tears springing to her eyes as she thought of her best friend. The images of raising their kids together flew through her mind like lightning, bringing Tomoyo's heart to the point of exploding with joy.

"You don't have to tell me, I got it all on tape!" Sakura cried as she walked out from behind a small grove of trees. Syaoran followed with Cadence. Tomoyo shrieked and embraced her friend, who handed the camera to Eriol.

"I'm the one who's supposed to run around with a video camera!" Tomoyo sobbed as she smiled. Sakura began to cry too as she happily hugged her newly engaged friend. Eriol stood by, watching the scene unfold in the camera.

"It's so weird not to see Tomoyo doing the filming." Syaoran joked to Eriol, who smirked.

After going out to celebrate the engagement, Sakura and Syaoran took a sleeping Cadence back to the house. They put the baby to bed, let the puppy out, then flopped onto the couch to relax.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Syaoran questioned after watching some television for awhile. Sakura nodded, her honey colored hair swishing with her movement.

"Can I adopt Cadence legally after we're married?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned to face her fiancée and smiled, her emerald eyes filled to the brim with happiness.

"Of course you can. She's yours." Sakura replied, embracing Syaoran tightly.

"I've been wanting to since the night she was born, but I didn't know how you would feel about her taking my name, but not being able to take the Li clan when I step back." Syaoran replied.

"I understand. Those are the rules of your family and I respect them." Sakura stated. Syaoran moved some hair from Sakura's eyes and gazed down at her lovingly.

"I'll tell my lawyer to start writing up the papers then." Syaoran said excitedly. He leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips gently, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I can't wait to marry you." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I can't wait to marry you either." Syaoran breathed as he captured Sakura's lips once again. He couldn't wait to add Cadence to his family legally, he couldn't wait to have children of his own with Sakura. He simply couldn't wait.

"I'm so in love with you." Syaoran whispered as he lifted Sakura into his arms and carried her to their room and closed the door.

Eriol and Tomoyo hung up their cell phones after announcing to their parents the news of their upcoming wedding. They had decided to marry in December of the next year, and were already being hounded about invitations and cakes. Sighing with exhaustion, the couple flopped onto their bed, climbing under the covers and into each other's arms.

"It's been a good day." Tomoyo said quietly, resting her head against Eriol's chest. Eriol ran his hands through Tomoyo's dark hair and smiled contently.

"After we get through Syaoran and Sakura's wedding, I want to take a trip with you for a week. We can get away from everything, counting our own wedding plans." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo sighed happily and nodded her head.

"That sounds wonderful. I've been so busy with Sakura's dress, but it's going to be so worth it when Syaoran sees her." Tomoyo replied. Eriol reached over and turned off the light, then cuddled back down into the covers with his new fiancée, holding her close to him.

"Goodnight, Tomoyo. I love you." Eriol whispered.

"I love you too." Tomoyo murmured as she fell asleep to the steady sound of Eriol's heartbeat.

So sorry it's short but I didn't really think about adding more to it, especially when the other chapters are already finished and waiting to be uploaded. Send me some comments, and wait for my next chapter! 


	21. Marry Me Today

Hey everyone, I am SO SORRY for not reviewing, I've had some major computer issues (I think I already explained this, but hey, repetition is good, right?) and some school problems but here I am now with the continuation, please review it, and I hope you enjoy!

With You

Saturday morning. The alarm went off, and Syaoran jumped at the sound of it. Grumbling, he slapped at the annoying little machine until it fell off the night stand and stopped chirping. Syaoran yawned and stretched before letting his amber eyes slowly open. He allowed them to focus a moment, blinking several times in the process. Satisfied, he reached over to draw his fiancée closer to him.

Nothing.

Confused, he looked around, trying to figure out where on earth his future wife was. The room was neat, almost frighteningly neat. On Sakura's pillow there lay a piece of starched white paper with his name written neatly on the front. Syaoran picked up the paper and smiled as the scent of Sakura floated into his nostrils.

'Syaoran-' he read to himself, 'If you're reading this, you know I'm not there. I let you sleep in just a little more before the wedding, because I know you're going to need your energy tonight. I have taken Cadence to the church to get ready for the ceremony, and I will see you at the altar! I love you, Sakura.'

A smile spread slowly across Syaoran's face as he read the words. He put the paper down and got out of bed, stretching a second time. He had to grab a quick shower and change into some clothes, then he'd be off to the church to get ready for the wedding himself. Syaoran slipped into the shower, letting the hot water run off his body. Sakura's words kept running through his mind, primarily the part about him needing his energy for that night. He smirked. If anyone was going to need energy, it was Sakura!

"Eriol, are you at the church? You are? I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Yes, she let me sleep in. Why? She loves me. Yea, see you there." Syaoran said, closing his cell phone before jumping into his car. He double checked his pocket, smiling with relief to see the velvet box containing Sakura's wedding ring. There would be no mistakes this time, and no trips to the vet.

At the church, Sakura was sitting in a chair as Meilin put her make up on. Cadence was running around in her dress, which was in itself beautiful. It was long, reaching to the small child's feet. The dress itself had spaghetti straps, but they were covered with a sheer overlay that puffed at the end of her short sleeves. The bodice of the baby's dress was embroidered with an intricate floral design that took Tomoyo almost a month to make. It was truly a work of art.

"Cadence, please sit down, Aunt Tomoyo will be here soon, and I don't want you to run into her." Sakura instructed. Cadence obeyed her mother, sitting neatly on a stool beside Sakura's feet. As if on cue, Tomoyo burst into the room with a woman of unknown origins. In their arms were the bridesmaids dresses and Sakura's gown.

"You're here!" Sakura cried, standing and walking over to her best friend as she ushered her helper out of the room. She whirled around, an excited look on her face.

"I'm proud to show you all . . . my Kinomoto-Li collection!" Tomoyo said proudly, removing the dresses out of their covers.

The bridesmaids dresses were a burgundy color, and had two wide straps. They were an a-line design and very simple. The neckline was semi-low and had an intricate beading along it. Tomoyo pulled out one for Meilin and handed it to her, then took her own out. Sakura eagerly waited for Tomoyo to unveil her wedding dress, and when she did her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"My goodness. . . Tomoyo it's beautiful!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo grinned and pulled out the dress for everyone to see.

Sakura's dress was a strapless ballgown with gold beaded embroidery on the bodice, which ended in a V shape before flaring into the skirt. The dress laced up the back, and was made with a heavy chiffon material. Sakura sucked in a breath as she stared, unbelieving.

"This . . . this is just too beautiful!" Sakura cried as Tomoyo started unlacing the back. Sakura, already wearing her petticoats, removed her button down shirt and let Tomoyo and Meilin slip the gown over her slim body. After lacing it up, Sakura took a look at her reflection in the mirror and almost passed out. She looked like a princess, standing there in her flowing ivory gown, her hair set in ringlets atop her head.

"And the finishing touch . . . " Tomoyo added, pulling out a tiara made with pearls and rhinestones. Sakura let Tomoyo pin it in her hair, then finished the look with a simple elbow length veil. She looked at herself, almost not recognizing the face staring back at her.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sakura murmured as Cadence touched the dress curiously.

"I can't believe this is happening." Syaoran murmured as she fussed with his tie. Eriol grinned beside his cousin, also fumbling with the piece of clothing. Both of them were wearing black three button suits. Eriol wore a vest matching Tomoyo's burgundy dress, while Syaoran's vest was a crisp ivory. A cherry blossom was tucked securely in Syaoran and Eriol's lapels, finishing their look. After a brief fight with their ties, the men were ready.

"This is going to be amazing, you know that right? I saw Sakura's dress when Tomoyo brought them home last night. She's going to make you pass out." Eriol joked. Syaoran blushed slightly as an image of his beloved in her wedding dress crossed his mind. He longed to see her, to take her hand and bind his soul to hers.

"Well, this is it. Let's do it." Syaoran said as a determined scowl appeared on his face. Eriol nodded, walking out of the room with his cousin.

Inside the church, all the guests were seated and waiting. The music began, and Cadence began to toddle down the aisle. She threw peony petals over the white carpet of the church, and as she passed, the guests murmured about how adorable the child was.

The first to come out of the back and up the aisle was Syaoran, who was being escorted by his mother. He walked slowly, carrying himself very well as he made his way to wait for Sakura. Syaoran's mother took her seat and watched as the wedding party followed.

Eriol and Tomoyo were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. The walked arm in arm down the aisle, smiling excitedly at Syaoran as he nervously flashed a grin. Eriol patted Syaoran on the back as he took his place beside his friend.

Next came Touya and Meilin. They too walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Touya took Meilin to her side of the wedding before walking over to the other men. He glanced up at Syaoran, who looked down at him anxiously.

"All this time you've been the brat to me. But now you're my brother. Take good care of my baby sister, Syaoran." Touya whispered. Syaoran was surprised by his brother in law's words, but nodded despite his shock. The music struck a chord, and Syaoran felt his stomach turn with anxiety as he turned to see Sakura walking toward him.

'Oh my God . . . ' Syaoran thought as he watched Fujitaka walk his only daughter down the aisle. She looked like an angel in her dress, a veil covering her face for the most part. Fujitaka led his daughter down the aisle to Syaoran, giving Sakura's hand to Syaoran before retreating to his seat beside Yelan. Syaoran gently pulled the veil up to reveal Sakura looking excitedly at him with her dazzling green eyes. He stared at her for a moment before taking her hands and facing the minister.

"Dearly beloved . . . " The minister started, looking from the audience to Sakura and Syaoran, who were grinning like crazy.

Sakura hardly remembered a single thing from the ceremony. She knew she recited her vows, lit a unity candle, and listened to some words of encouragement from the minister. But the exact details paled in comparison to Syaoran. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, and every time he smiled at her she felt a blush in reply strike her cheeks.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister announced, startling Sakura out of her thoughts. She grinned at Syaoran and embraced him, their lips meeting softly in a gentle kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran Li." The minister declared, causing the crowd to erupt with applause. Syaoran and Sakura walked arm in arm down the aisle and into the lobby to wait for their guests. The wedding party followed, and the parents trailed behind, Yelan carrying her new granddaughter.

The reception was in full swing by the time Sakura, Syaoran and Cadence finished with pictures and joined them. The tiny tot immediately ran toward some other children playing in a corner as Syaoran and Sakura posed for some pictures. The evening progressed nicely, the newlyweds chatting and laughing with friends and family who had come to their reception. The cake cutting had been particularly enjoyable when Sakura smeared icing on Syaoran's face.

"You're going to regret that!" Syaoran warned, taking a piece of cake in his hand. The crowed oooh'd as Sakura tried to back away, but couldn't escape Syaoran, who smeared some icing on her face as well. Sakura retreated to the rest rooms, laughing lightly. When she emerged a moment later, her smile turned to a frown as she saw someone putting a coat on her child.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. The person turned around, and Sakura felt the urge to scream as Jacob stood in front of her, Cadence in his arms.

"Leave her alone. You're not supposed to be here!" Sakura said quietly, trying not to make a scene at her own reception. Jacob shook his head, an evil smile on his face.

"I don't give a fuck. Cadence is mine, and I'm taking her. You can't deny me my own damned child!" Jacob cried. Sakura reached for Cadence, who was crying in fear at that point. Jacob slapped Sakura roughly, sending her to the ground. Cadence began to howl in fright, sending Syaoran and Touya out to see what was happening. Jacob ran out the door with Cadence, and Sakura reached for her.

"Syaoran he's got Cadence!" Sakura cried as Touya helped her up and wiped some blood from her lip. Syaoran sprinted out the door, Eriol following behind quickly. Guests from the reception were standing in the doorway, watcing worriedly at the scene unfolding.

"Jacob stop!" Syaoran yelled. Jacob stopped beside his truck and turned around to face Syaoran and Eriol. Cadence reached for Syaoran, her green eyes filled with fear.

"Daddy!" Cadence cried.

"Daddy's here, baby." Jacob soothed, but Cadence cried more. Syaoran took a step forward, his amber eyes blazing with anger.

"She doesn't mean you." Syaoran said, his voice deathly harsh.

"She would know who her father was if that bitch in there didn't steal her away!" Jacob yelled furiously, setting Cadence down as he fiddled with his keys. Syaoran took the opportunity and ran toward him, grabbing him by the throat. Eriol snatched up the crying child and ran with her back into the reception hall.

"Cadence!" Jacob shouted, but was silenced when Syaoran punched him in his jaw, sending him reeling against the truck.

"It's Li to you. My daughter is Li Cadence. I don't ever want to see you near her again." Syaoran bit, standing over Jacob with malice in his eyes. He heard sirens in the distance and knew someone inside had called the police.

"You won't be there every second, Li." Jacob hissed venomously. Syaoran glared, his cold stare eating Jacob through to the soul.

"You better go, or else you'll be arrested for breaking your restraining order." Syaoran snapped, turning and walking back to the reception hall. Inside, the party was pretty much over as Sakura tended to a split lip and a crying child. Syaoran scooped the baby into his arms and inspected his new wife's wound gently.

"He's gone. Everything's alright." Syaoran soothed. Sakura nodded and looked to the guests, who were putting on their coats.

"Looks like they're gone too." Sakura said wistfully, forcing a smile on her face. Syaoran sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's ok. We can leave for our honeymoon early this way." Syaoran whispered. Sakura smiled and nodded, then joined her husband as he thanked the guests for coming.

Jacon drove down the highway, a rage building up in his chest. That son of a bitch Li wasn't going to keep him from his own child. He was going to pay for taking Cadence away from him, and Sakura was too. Both of them were going to pay dearly for making him angry. Stepping on the gas, Jacob flew down the road toward his home, a plan formulating in his mind.

You know I can't have a good thing happen in this story, not even a wedding like that! Thanks for getting this far, that means you have read enough to find it adequate! Leave me some love, and I'll be uploading the new chapter as soon as my busy little self can!!


	22. Threats and Honeymoons

So I'm getting kind of sad that I'm not updating as frequently, but I'm finding myself less and less interested in this fic and more consumed by the new one I am working on. I have a paragraph written, but I'm trying to make it a really good story so I'm thinking hard while I'm writing it. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read now, hope you enjoy!

With You

Sakura gently put her wedding dress inside a garment bag with the help of Tomoyo. Meilin was desperately chasing Cadence, who was running around in an undershirt and her diaper. Meilin was sprinting behind the small child with a small blue dress and matching blue shoes.

"Cadence come to Auntie Meilin!" Meilin cried, snatching up the giggling child and sliding the dress over her head like a professional. Syaoran and Eriol walked into the room after changing into their clothes. Syaoran approached Sakura, his amber eyes serious.

"Hey you." Sakura said sweetly, kissing Syaoran's lips gently. Syaoran returned the kiss, bringing his brand new wife closer to him.

"Maybe we should wait to go on the honeymoon. Jacob tried to steal Cadence tonight, and I don't want him trying something while we're gone." Syaoran said, looking into Sakura's eyes to find out how she felt.

"We shouldn't let him ruin our honeymoon, he'd be winning then. Cadence is perfectly safe with Eriol and Tomoyo." Sakura argued. Syaoran looked nervously over at his daughter, watching her play with Meilin quietly.

"If you think she'll be safe while we're gone, then we'll go." Syaoran murmured, looking back at Sakura for feedback. She grinned and slipped on her coat and picked up Cadence's bag.

"There are bottles in here for the whole weekend, clothes and toys in the bag as well. She has started falling asleep a little later, usually around eleven." Sakura explained. Tomoyo rolled her eyes good naturedly and took the bag.

"Sakura, we lived with the little one for awhile! We know what she does! She eats, sleeps, and plays! Now get out of here with your new husband and don't come back until you've worn each other out!" Tomoyo joked. Sakura and Syaoran blushed deep crimson, but smiled excitedly none the less.

"Say bye to mommy!" Sakura called to Cadence, who stood up from the floor and ran over to her parents. Sakura scooped the baby up into her arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. Syaoran reached in and grabbed up the curly headed baby girl and kissed her face lovingly as well.

"Bye baby. We'll be back soon." Syaoran said, handing Cadence to Eriol and putting on his coat. Syaoran picked up their bags and led Sakura out of the room and toward his car. Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Cadence followed, watching as the newlyweds pulled out of the driveway and headed for the airport.

On the plane, Sakura leaned her head against Syaoran's chest as they shared a seat. Yelan had spared no cost to rent a private line for the new couple, and the lack of annoying people and loud screaming children made Sakura sigh with happiness.

"This is the best day of my whole life." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Me too. I'm so glad you married me!" Sakura replied, kissing Syaoran on the lips gently. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him, intensifying the kiss when he softly pushed open Sakura's mouth with his tongue. Sakura gladly allowed Syaoran to explore her mouth as she reciprocated.

"Syaoran . . . " Sakura mumbled into his mouth as she very softly moaned. Syaoran ran his hands down Sakura's back, hoisting her into his lap with one swift movement. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran looked up at her with an ornery grin.

"Someone's feeling daring!" Sakura purred as she nibbled on Syaoran's ear and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"You have no idea how daring I'm feeling." Syaoran replied, slowly leaning in and kissing Sakura once more.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked into their apartment with Cadence, who was fast asleep. After putting her to bed in the portable crib they had bought, the couple watched her quietly, their arms wrapped around each other.

"She's so pretty." Tomoyo whispered, flipping some raven hair out of her big lilac eyes. Eriol squeezed his fiancée gently and smiled at her.

"We'll have one of those someday." Eriol mused, his mind retreating to images of what his future child would look like.

"We'll have more than one." Tomoyo added. Cadence shifted in her sleep, stirring slightly at the sound of the people in the room. Not wanting to wake the baby, Tomoyo and Eriol went out into the living room and put in a movie. Midway through, the phone rang, and Tomoyo picked it up. Expecting to hear Sakura's excited voice, she was met instead with heavy breathing and a sniffle.

"Hello? Who is this?" Tomoyo asked, becoming confused. Maybe Sakura didn't realize the phone had connected.

"Hello bitch. I'll be at your place in an hour." A male voice said darkly. Tomoyo's eyes widened in fright at the sound of the voice on the other end. She looked at Eriol, who showed his concern through his dark blue eyes.

"Who is this?" Tomoyo asked, becoming slightly worried about the seriousness of the man's words.

"Who cares? You'll be dead, and the baby will be mine. I told Sakura that she wasn't going to take my daughter away, and I'm good for my word." Jacob sneered. Tomoyo slammed the phone back in the cradle and looked at Eriol with terror in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here. He's could be here any second." Tomoyo cried. Eriol's face darkened as he realized who had been calling. He stood and went to the bedroom to pack while Tomoyo roused the sleeping child and packed her in her warm clothes. Moments later, the trio was heading toward the airport.

"Yes, bring her here, we'll take care of you all. I'll call Xiao Lang and tell him of your departure." Yelan said, hanging up her phone. It was early morning in Hong Kong, and soon she would have three unexpected guests. She summoned Wei and instructed him to prepare the guest bedroom for Tomoyo, Eriol, and her granddaughter.

Syaoran and Sakura lay in bed, blissfully clinging to each other. The couple hadn't slept much throughout the night, and they relished in the relaxing calm of the morning. The phone rang, and Syaoran picked it up, groggily talking into the receiver.

"They are? You will? Alright, we'll stop by before going home. Thank you Mother." Syaoran said, hanging up the phone, Sakura sat up slightly, gathering the covers over her nude body.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, running a hand through her very messy golden brown hair.

"Tomoyo and Eriol took Cadence to Hong Kong." Syaoran said, his eyes darkening. Sakura's face clouded over with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Why on earth did they go to Hong Kong?!" Sakura asked. Syaoran slipped out of bed and pulled a towel around his bare torso.

"Jacob called the apartment last night and told Tomoyo he was coming over to take Cadence and kill her and Eriol. They didn't want to stay in Tomoeda, so they hopped a flight to Hong Kong. We're going to pick them up tomorrow night when we leave." Syaoran explained. Sakura's face fell slightly as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed.

"He's not going to leave us alone. Not until he gets what he wants." Sakura declared sadly. Syaoran sat down on the bed beside his troubled wife and took her hands.

"They're safe. And he's not going to get anything. We're going to fight him in court until we have no money left. I won't let him hurt you or our daughter." Syaoran soothed, running his hand over Sakura's bare back gently.

"I hope so." Sakura replied, trying to stop worrying about her little one. Syaoran kissed Sakura's lips tenderly and started to pull her out of bed and toward the shower. He smiled and watched as Sakura grabbed a towel and followed him into the bathroom. It quickly filled with steam as the two of them stood under the twin faucets.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and grinned at his matted chestnut hair sticking against his forehead. Sakura's hair was slicked back, and the two of them held each other tightly as the hot water fell onto their bodies. They gazed deep into each other's eyes, meeting in a passionate kiss after a moment.

Ok, so that's it for now, and yes I know it was crazy for Eriol and Tomoyo to fly all the way to Hong Kong, but this is one cracked out story so it's alright! Keep an eye out for another chapter, and have a good week everyone!


End file.
